A Lifetime With You
by neversayinggoodbye
Summary: what if Kurt and Blaine had always been friends?
1. Prologue

Kurt knew that his friendship with Blaine was special. They were really close to each other, like best friends were supposed to be, and they really loved doing the same things, like talking about their favorite musicals, giving their opinions on the book the other was reading, and sometimes Kurt would rumble a little bit too much about fashion designers, but Blaine would always be there to listen to him and sometimes tell him to shut up, just like Kurt would listen to him talking about what football players and Disney movies he liked the most. That's what they've been doing since they were both two seven-year-old boys who couldn't find anyone else who wanted to share a seat with them on the bus. They used to joke about the fact that sometimes Kurt's room seemed to have more of Blaine's things in there than Kurt's, and it was just the same in Blaine's house, since they were kids.

And since they were kids, they always felt like the outcasts of school, and they bonded even more over that. First they thought it was just because they were both interested in things most boys didn't like, for example singing and just staying clean for the whole school period, but later, as they grew up, they realized it also had something to do with their sexuality. They would never deny that they had a hard time believing that everything people would shout at them in the hallways could be actually, reality for them. But their friendship never changed because of that. Some people would shout homophobic stuff at them when they entered high school, especially in the beginning, and they would get some slushies, but they never bothered too much with that. They were who they were no matter what.

But sometimes Kurt wondered why his friendship with Blaine was becoming so different from the kind of friendship that Finn and Puck had, for example. And not really on the outside, because they were still two teenage boys, despise of everything. Sometimes he wondered why he would think of him and Blaine in the future, and in hi's mind they would always be together but not just as best friends. Other things were becoming regular in his mind, like Blaine without any gel in his hair, and with glasses when they would study in the afternoon in Blaine's room, or the way Blaine loved to eat strawberries and lick his fingers after, and Kurt couldn't stop imagining what Blaine's lips would taste like after eating chocolate with him.

Kurt was realizing he was thinking too much about it. He was starting to have feelings, deeper feelings, for his best friend. He didn't understand how that could be possible, given the fact that he was more than used to Blaine being around him since they were seven, and he had seen Blaine in the most awkward and embarrassing situations, like his stupid crush for that Jeremiah guy, he had even seen him naked, and never thought of him in other way than 'his goofy and smart best friend', because it was just too weird, but lately things had become more difficult to handle for Kurt. He started feeling awkward every time Blaine would give him a hug or hold his hand after a really hard test. That's who Blaine was, the very touchy feely person who would give him a hug or kiss him on the cheek for any reason. And right now Kurt hated that all of those kisses were just on the cheek.

He also hated himself for feeling like that, and he thought it was probably because Blaine was, unfortunately, the only other gay boy he even knew, and because Blaine had been there for him for as far as he could remember. He also hated feeling attracted to Blaine because he knew he would never be corresponded, because in his mind, it was impossible for Blaine to be attracted by him. Who would ever be attracted to him, anyway?

Things were becoming difficult for Kurt, and he was afraid of pushing Blaine away without realizing it, just to avoid been closer to his best friend, the one he was falling for.

Junior prom was just a few weeks away, but Blaine still didn't know how to tell Kurt that he wanted to go with him. And not just as friends. It could be pretty hard to tell your best friend that you're falling in love with him. He didn't even know when he realized it, or how, but he knew that after one particular sleepover in Kurt's house, he told Blaine about The Talk with him and his dad and the pamphlets he gave to Kurt, and Blaine just wanted to explain everything to him. Well, after his pathetic crush on a GAP employee, he learned a little bit more about sex. Yes, he got curious and searched about it in the most ridiculous way a teenage boy could ever do, trough the internet.

"I can't even believe it. So you mean you watched porn on the computer?" Kurt asked in one afternoon when they were studying in Blaine's room and he brought up the Jeremiah topic, and Blaine answered with a huge blush on his face "Of course not, but I searched for some, you know, information".

He knew Kurt would never do that. His friend had always been shy when it came to sex. They even stopped being naked in front of each other after they turned twelve, because he knew Kurt felt embarrassed. For Blaine, it was different. He was a little bit more open to things and to people, so it was easier for him to want things like that, but Kurt always thought more about the romance in things.

Blaine started thinking about telling him what he had found out about sex, but then, later, he started thinking about Kurt and sex, and he was feeling really bad because of that. In his mind, he couldn't just think about kissing the boy who held his hand when they were both eight years old to cross the street and go to elementary school. It was just a little too wrong to think in a romantic way about the boy who cried for a whole week in his shoulder after his mother died. It was his best friend in the entire world, and Blaine just wanted to kiss him and hug him so tight he would never have to let him go. But even if he felt like it was something unbelievably wrong, he couldn't avoid it. Everything Kurt did was bringing him back to those thoughts.

It wasn't just in the sexual way though. He was used about everything in Kurt's personality, like his sassiness, his bad temper, his sarcasm and how whenever he was sad, he would go to Blaine's and they would bake a cake together. But right now, it was like seeing him for the first time after a lot of years. He still knew him that well, but it was like he never really observed before. Things were coming to a point where Blaine was desperate, and he really needed to find out how to tell Kurt about that, because he just couldn't forget it. It would hurt him too much.


	2. Decisions

**A/N**: i still can't believe i got a review. I was expecting i would be the only one to read this, but it was so great to see that someone careed about it enough to review. so thank you so so much :)

**Chapter 2**

It was a Sunday morning and Blaine and Kurt were asleep in the living room's couch, while Finn was struggling to fit in the chair beside the TV. Kurt was really enjoying being Finn's brother, especially because he was really changed and much more confident about being a part of his family. It wasn't like when his father decided that they would have to share the same bedroom. Finn had become much closer to him as brothers and friends. It was just like he said in the wedding day, that they were Furt now, and it really felt like it. Usually, their weekends consisted in movie marathons or playing games until the dawn with the rest of the glee club guys. Sometimes they would even throw a bigger party when one of the houses was empty, buy in that weekend, it was just the three of them watching all kinds of movies and eating all kinds of food.

Kurt didn't take long to wake up, noticing that he was completely wrapped up in Blaine, and feeling a little sore at the neck from the terrible sleep. He thought he heard a noise coming from outside the house, so he started get up from the couch, but when he heard his dad screaming much louder this time, he ran as fast as he could. When he arrived at the backyard, where his dad was, he found him sitting on the floor, with a hand in his chest.

"Oh my god, dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing kiddo, I was just feeling some pain, but it's nothing, you don't have to worry about it, okay?"

Kurt seated beside Burt and took his hand. It brought him a lot of bad memories from the days when his dad was hospitalized.

"Dad, we should call your doctor. Let's go inside and I'll call Carole. Where's her, by the way?"

"She went to the supermarket to get you boys some nice breakfast, shell be right back. I'll just go back inside okay kiddo?"

"Okay dad, I'll help you out."

When they entered the living room, Blaine was already woken up, sitting in the couch where they fell asleep, with his hands clasped together, looking down to the floor, as if he already knew what had just happened with Burt. While Burt walked upstairs to rest in his room, Kurt seated in the couch beside Blaine. Finn was still like a giant in the chair, sleeping like nothing happened. Blaine looked at Kurt, and just by looking at his face, even without seeing his eyes, he could feel what the other boy was feeling. Scared, terrified that something could happen to his dad again.

"It's his heart, I know it, but he just won't let me take care of him or do something, I feel so bad for it."

"You know he's just trying to protect you, right? Its like, do you remember when we were kids and he would let the lights on for me in the first times I slept in your house, and my mother did the same for you back home?" Kurt nodded and gave him a weak smile, and Blaine continued "they're our parents, Kurt. They'll never want to see us scared"

"But I am scared of what can happen to him if he doesn't take care of himself Blaine, and I can't help that, he's my dad."

"Yeah, I know it, but you're his kid, his kiddo, as he says. He wants you to be protected from everything, even from you fears."

Finn decided to wake up, yawning as loud as it was possible for a human being, making Blaine and Kurt give a little laugh.

"Come on now, let's just set the table for breakfast"

"Yeah, Carole must be coming back by now"

"Maybe later you can come to my house. My mom wanted to show you some of the things she painted last week"

"Sure, it'll be nice to get some distraction"

Some people say that love is like friendship on fire, and that was definitely what Blaine felt, and in the name of his friendship for Kurt, he decided to be honest with him about his feelings and tell him everything. They were always honest, and he needed to be honest this time as well. In that Sunday afternoon, when he was already at home, he decided that there was someone who could really help him about the whole prom situation and being open to Kurt, and that someone was Santana. He became much closer to the girl when she defended him from some football players that were pushing him on the hallways of school, and she told him that it was better fighting against people together than having to fight alone. After that, she came out to him and told him everything about Brittany and how she felt about the other girl. He promised he would always be there to listen to her, and she would be there as well. He knew she could help him.

He decided to call her as soon as possible, and so he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hey there curly hair, what's up?"

"Hi Santana, I was wondering if you could talk to me about something. If you're not busy I mean"

"I told you I'm always here to talk Blaine. Come on, spit it out now"

"Okay, I need help with something. Actually not help, but an advice"

"I see, and…"

"Well, it's about prom"

"If you want to invite me, just so you know, I'm too much for you curly hair, and you're gay. You can't deal with all of this"

"I' not gonna invite you to prom Santana, and just so you know, you're gay as well. Okay, I just need some advice, because there's already someone I want to invite."

"And who's the lucky boy?"

"Let's just say that he's a really good friend of mine, and that's why I need advice. I don't know how to make it clear that I want to take him as something more than just friends, you know"

"Well and could you tell me who's this 'really good friend'?" She said, in a teasing tone that made him start regret calling her.

"You're probably not gonna help me if I don't tell you so I'll just say it really fast. But please, don't laugh, okay?"

"Yeah fine, but tell me already"

"Okay, it's Kurt"

"Are you serious Blaine? Because when you said 'really good friend' I wasn't' thinking about your best friend. Not at all"

"Please Santana, don't make fun of me because of this"

"Hey, you know I couldn't do that, don't you? After all, I'm in the same condition as you are"

He knew she was talking about Brittany, and suddenly he felt even more connected with the girl. He felt an urge to hug her really tight, cry on her shoulder and let her cry back on his, telling each other everything was going to be okay again. Yes, love was just like fire.

"We'll talk tomorrow after school Blaine, but until then, I'm gonna think about how I can help you out, okay?

"You're really great Santana. Thank you"

"See you tomorrow curly hair"

Santana spent the night thinking about a way to help Blaine. It wasn't common for her to help someone else, but she really felt like he needed some advice on how to talk to Kurt. She knew how scary it could be to be open about your feelings with someone.

When she got to school on Monday, she went right to her locker to pick up her history books and head to class. She forgot that history was one of the classes Blaine was with her, so when she saw the boy already inside the class, she immediately placed herself in the seat next to him.

"I think I know how to help you out"

He gave her a weak smile and his eyes were shining with excitement, corresponding to the grin she had in her face.

"So you actually thought about it?"

"Of course I did, if I said I'd help you, it because I'm gonna" Santana responded, with an annoying look on her face, but Blaine knew it was nothing more than a façade.

"Thank you Santana. Right now I just feel like I need to make him smile. He's worried about his dad again."

"Did something happen?" The girl asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, on Sunday morning when I slept in his house. I'm not sure it's serious again, but he worries about his dad, and I just want us to have prom so he can forget about things a little. Even if it's just for one night"

"It'd be good for him. Okay, we can talk more on lunch, okay?"

"Alright then"

Kurt was feeling so sad that not even the soundtrack of Wicked on replay in his iPod was making him feel a little bit better. He wasn't even bothering to pay attention in his French class anymore. He was just writing a bunch of nonsensical quotes from movies in his French book and thinking about his dad. Being honest, his dad wasn't the only thing that was making his feel sad and worried. Yes, he was worried, but Carole would be taking him to the doctor in that afternoon, and she told him that it was normal that his dad felt a little pain sometimes. After all, he had suffered from a pretty bad heart attack. But Blaine was also in his head. His best friend, who was now also the boy he was in love with, Blaine. He still didn't have a clue about what to do and it was getting scarier.

Mercedes called his attention by shaking his shoulder, and distracted him from his own mind.

"Hey Kurt, Mr. Girard was looking at you when he asked that last question, but you didn't answer. Is everything okay boo?"

He gave her a weak smile, and said "I'm fine. I just really need some distraction. Would you like to go shopping this afternoon?"

"Oh of course boo. I need some new sneakers, and you could help me with that"

"Okay then, I'll talk to Blaine at lunch and see if he wants to come with us"

"You're gonna tell him, and you can't let it pass this afternoon, otherwise you won't be as brave as right now. You're already having courage to do it, so do it now." Santana said to him as they were in the cafeteria buying lunch.

"I know I won't be able to do it today Santana, not even a change. I'm really scared about this. I have no idea of how he'll react"

They were on the table, and Blaine was getting more and more nervous about Kurt coming up to the table and listening to some part of their conversation. He started glancing around, but couldn't find his friend.

"I know how it is, but you have to know that you can't be afraid of being hurt, Blaine. You might actually surprise yourself"

"What do you mean about that?"

"Kurt's a very moral person, and he's your best friend. He'll never do anything to hurt you. He might not correspond to your feelings, but he would never hurt you. I know it."

"I know you're trying to help me out here, Santana, but I'm not so sure about this like you are"

"Believe me. I know it, remember? I was never hurt by Brittany when she said she couldn't leave Artie. I was mad, yes, really mad and I felt like shoving her against the lockers to tell you the truth, but I wasn't hurt, because I understand her reasons. And you'll have to understand Kurt's reasons as well, I mean, we can't choose it, right?"

"When did you become so reasonable?"

She gave a small grin and looked at him.

"Since I became your friend, I guess."

"Come on Kurt, I really don't wanna try this one on. It won't look as half as nice on me than it would on you"

"Blaine, you're trying these jeans now. Otherwise, I won't go with you two and have ice cream latter. No way"

"Oh, but you don't have to come, we don't want you there telling us how many calories are in a pistachio milk shake anyway. Right, Mercedes?"

Kurt punched him lightly in the arm, shoving the jeans in his hands. They were in at the mall's H&M and Blaine was refusing to wear some of the nicest tight jeans Kurt had ever seen in a department store. It was just too good to be true.

"You're trying it on right now"

"Come on Blaine, try it on already. I really wanna get that ice cream and leave this place." Mercedes said, looking at herself in the mirror with a dress in front of her.

"Alright, I'll try it. Just so you can stop annoying me"

"I knew I'd win this one" Kurt said, grinning.

Blaine entered the dressing room with the pair of jeans. He looked at it, trying to figure out how the hell those jeans were going to fit him. He was really just doing that for the smile of Kurt's face.

As he started trying the pants, he realized it really wasn't easy. He was struggling with the pair of jeans in a way that was becoming ridiculous.

"Blaine, are you alive in there?"

"I'm just trying to make these fit Kurt"

"Okay, I'll help you with that"

They were so eased with each other and they've spent so many hours inside dressing rooms trying as many pieces of clothes as they could, that it was normal for Kurt to just go in and help Blaine, and it was normal for Blaine to be helped. But what Kurt wasn't expecting, was for the jeans to look so hot in Blaine.

"So, what do you really think? Don't keep looking at me like that" Blaine said, as he noticed that Kurt wasn't giving any opinion, like usual. It was making Blaine feel a little self conscious about the fact that he could feel the jeans tight up in every part of his legs.

"You're buying it" was all Kurt could say.

Blaine started to blush when he thought about actually using the pair of jeans. And he thought about how it would feel like to be closer to Kurt in those pair of jeans. He really needed to do something about his feelings right now.


	3. Time to be Honest

When Kurt arrived home from the mall in that evening, he went straight to Burt's room, to know how the appointment with the doctor went. He wanted to know everything the doctor said to him.

Burt was lying in bed, with Carole by his side, watching some movie on TV. Kurt knocked on the door and entered the room without waiting for an answer. "Hi dad, so how was the appointment?" he asked, standing by the end of the bed, giving a smile to Carole.

"Hey kiddo, it was good, right Carole? He said I should rest for a couple of days, and he gave me a new diet, so you might enjoy that"

"Yeah, I'm gonna check that out later. Dad, you mind if I talked to you about something?"

Carole knew that Kurt would never ask her to leave, but she felt like she should leave them both talking alone.

"I'll make something for dinner now, since I didn't have the time to cook before. Could it be some Caesar salad, honey?" she asked, looking at Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

"It would be great, Carole. Thank you"

"Then Caesar salad it is" She said, leaving the room with only Kurt and Burt.

"So, what did you want to talk about, kid? Is something happening in school?"

"Well, not actually, it has more to do with me than with school, dad. I don't even know where to begin, and believe me, this isn't something I wanted to talk to you about" Kurt answered, and it was true. He didn't want to talk to his father about his enormous crush on a boy. He couldn't even think about telling him that this boy was Blaine. No, he would never be able to tell him that, but he felt like he needed to tell someone about his feelings, to say it out loud, so he continued.

"It kind of has to do with a boy"

Burt raised his eyebrows, suddenly showing more interest in the conversation. Kurt still didn't know if it was good or bad.

"So, what is it about this boy you're saying?" Burt asked, slightly intrigued.

"I like him, but I don't know what to do about it. I just wanted you to help me" he said, honestly.

Burt stood silent for a while, making Kurt feel a little nervous, but then he took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Kurt, are you sure that this kid is, you know, gay?"

"Yes dad, I'm sure" he said, with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I'm just trying to help you kid, and I don't want things to get like last year with Finn. You shouldn't push someone like you wouldn't want to be pushed as well"

"I know it, but I'm also aware that this kid is gay, and I like him, but I don't know what to do about it. I don't know how to tell him"

"There's probably nothing I can say that'll help you with this, Kurt, but what I want you to know is that you should be completely honest with someone you like. You'll probably form as many dialogues as possible inside your head, but when it comes the time when you have the courage to actually say it, it'll come in a different way. At least it was like that for me with your mother, and then latter with Carole. Just say what you feel, and don't worry about it. You can't change what the other person feels about you by the way you tell them your feelings, and the worst you can hear is no"

His father's honesty was at the same time overwhelming and scary. Burt really was a great father, but he didn't expect him to be so understanding towards the subject. He felt an urge to hug his father, and he did so.

"Thank you dad, I think you're right about all of this"

"I'm always here when you need me, kid"

Now he knew that he had to say it already. He'd worry about the consequences later.

Blaine had it all planned by now, he just had to call Kurt and invite him to come to his house. It was already two weeks before prom, and he was going to tell everything to Kurt and ask him to go to prom with him. It wasn't going to be easy to follow his plan of asking Kurt to go with him and make sure he understood that it was as a 'first date' (if you could call it first date after being the date's best friend) and not as friends only. It would be much easier for him to just go with 'hey Kurt, why don't we go to prom together?' but that's not what he wanted. If he did it, things could get worse, and he didn't want to hurt himself. He liked Kurt too much as friend to feel hurt by him, just like Santana had said to him in their talk.

He decided to pick up the phone (and his courage) and call Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt answered when the phone of his house rang.

"Hey dummy, it's me" Blaine answered.

"Oh, hey Blaine, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tomorrow after school, so I could show you the CD we bought yesterday. It really great, I think you might like it in the end"

"Oh sure, maybe we can bake something, and you could help me with the Italian assignment I have to do for some extra points. You fine with that?"

"Yeah, I'll help you with my great Italian skills, because I know how much you suck at that"

"Okay, so since I've waken the huge ego beast, I'm gonna go now." He said, laughing. "See you tomorrow at school"

"See you, bye"

"Bye"

School just wasn't like school anymore for Kurt, it was more like torture. He couldn't wait until the end of the day so he could go to Blaine's house and stay with him. Spending time with his best friend was one of the most fun things he could ask for, and they really did have a lot of fun together. But that was only the good part, because there was definitely a bad part about hanging out with Blaine in that afternoon. After Blaine's call, he had decided that he would stoop being so scared of what could happen and he would talk to Blaine and tell him how he was feeling. Worrying about the consequences later wasn't that easy as he thought.

He was walking down the hallway heading for his last class of the day.

"Hey Kurt, meet me in the parking lot after the last class so we can go in my car" Blaine said, while he passed by Kurt in the hallways, heading for the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I'll ask Finn to drive my car home"

"Don't forget the cookie recipe, okay?" Blaine yelled.

"I won't Blaine, and you know it" Kurt yelled back.

After class, he went to his locker and took the cookie recipe Blaine told him about the other day and that was really amazing. He headed for the parking lot, and when he got there, he saw Blaine's car. He approached it and noticing that the boy was inside the vehicle, he entered it as well.

"Hey, did you get the recipe?" Blaine asked, while he was fastening the seat belt.

"Yes Blaine, I did"

Blaine started the car and got out of the school.

"Great! You won't mind if we go to the supermarket before, right? I need to get some other candies"

"Please, stop with the candies. I really don't wanna have to deal with hyperactive Blaine during the afternoon. And you promised to help me with the Italian assignment, remember?

"I'm only gonna help you if we can't have candies. That's my price"

"Oh god, I keep forgetting that I'm dealing with a child here"

"Hey look, we're in the supermarket already" Blaine said, simply teasing the other boy.

"I hate you, loser" Kurt said, with an angry tone, but holding back a smile.

When they arrived at Blaine's house, they went to his bedroom so they could choose the movie they would watch, while Kurt separated his notebook for the Italian assignment he had to do. When Blaine found Pretty in Pink, Kurt gave him a knowing look. They had seen it so many times, but it never got old.

After the movie, they went to the kitchen to bake the cookies, while listening to Blaine's new CD. Kurt was on the counter while Blaine was placing the cookies in the tray before putting it in the oven.

"Hey, I really like it, not my favorite type of music, but it's nice" Kurt said, while he was distracted, trying to begin his Italian assignment.

Blaine was so distracted that he missed his friend's question. His mind was too busy with other things, like how to exactly do what he had to do in that afternoon. It was already a good thing that he didn't need a reason to ask Kurt to come to his house, but e wasn't any less nervous about talking to him.

He decided he had to do it now.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you about something. I don't even know where to begin, and it'll be really awkward"

Kurt was looking at him, kind of worried, and he was so desperate that he started to think that Blaine was about to ask him if he was having feelings for the boy.

"You know you can say anything to me. I'd be the last person o judge you" he said.

"All right, I'm just gonna say it, as quick as a band aid. Would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked, starting to blush really hard.

Kurt looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was being asked to prom. Being asked to prom by Blaine!

"I thought you were going to ask someone else…" he said.

"You know I would've told you if there was someone I wanted to invite"

"Well, yes but I just…"

He was interrupted by Blaine.

"Kurt, I want you to understand that this isn't just for prom, and I'm not just interested in having someone to go with and decided to ask you. It's definitely not like that. I really want to go with you, but I don't want this to be only about prom. I don't even know how to say, but I really like you, and I know you know it, but…"

It was hard for him to continue saying all of this. It was in his head for a while now, but to actually let it out in front of his friend wasn't so easy.

"I _like_ like you Kurt. I don't even know since when, and believe me when I say that I know it's really weird, but I can't control what I feel, and I know you can't either, so if you hate me right now for possibly ruining our friendship, I want you to know that I'll understand it, but please, don't hate me more than I hate myself right now for being so stupid and letting these feelings develop"

The silence in Blaine's kitchen was agonizing, and he didn't know what to do about it. He had no idea if he should say something else or not, because the look on Kurt's face wasn't telling him anything. The boy was practically in shock.

They stood silent for a while, until Kurt stood up, and when Blaine thought he was going to hit him in the face, he did probably the craziest thing he's done in his entire life and shoved Blaine against the wall, with his hands on the boy's shoulders. For a moment, Blaine didn't seem to understand what was going on, or what Kurt was trying to show with his action, but then he just moved his face a little closer to Kurt and when their foreheads were touching, he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he was surprised by his Kurt's lips on his. It was a feeling he would never be able to describe, but would never forget as well. Kurt's lips were hot against his, and they tasted like the candies they were eating while watching the movie, which gave Blaine an urge to deepen the kiss. When Kurt noticed what he was about to do, he seemed to regain conscious and stopped the kiss.

Blaine was looking at him, with a terrified look on his face. Kurt looked at him in the eyes and grinned.

"Stop looking at me like that. It's only me Blaine, I'm not gonna kill you or anything "

And that was all Blaine needed to hear before grinning back at Kurt and kissing him again. Kurt opened his mouth, letting his tongue drift trough Blaine's mouth, while the other boy did the same. When their tongues touched, they became unstoppable. Suddenly Kurt's hands were on Blaine's hair, while Blaine was cupping his face. Both of them broke the kiss a while later, remembering they needed oxygen and just looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something, to say that it was a crazy thing, and that they should never repeat that kiss again and that it would ruin their nine year old friendship, but all they could give to each other was a smile. The truth was that they both really wanted that to happen, and they just couldn't let it end by saying something stupid.

"Wow" they both said at the same time, laughing.

"Do you think that both of us kissing should be something weird? Because I have to be honest with you Kurt, I'm not feeling weird about it at all. Which is kind of funny, because you're my best friend, and people just don't kiss their best friends"

"Well, you know we're not like most people, at all, and do you always babble that much after kissing someone?"

"Yeah, we're not like other best friends out there, and that was my first kiss, and you know it, so I think it's something I've just found out."

"How about we kiss again and see what happens this time?"

And so they did. After the first twenty minutes, it stopped being weird and different and they fell in a nice rhythm. Blaine had never felt something so nice in all of his life, and he was sure of it, while Kurt couldn't believe that this amazing boy, his best friend, was kissing him and telling he _liked_ liked him. Things like that didn't happen to a boy like him.

"I need to tell you something" Kurt said, breaking the kiss, while he was caressing Blaine's neck.

Blaine gave him a teasing look.

"I really think we should do something else right now. We talked a lot for nine years, let's change that a bit"

"Seriously Blaine, if you can let it out in front of me, it can't be so hard"

"God, that can't be good"

"Shut up and listen to me, okay? Well, you asked me a question and I didn't answer it. Don't you wanna know the answer?" Kurt asked, in a teasing tone.

"Oh come on, you're only teasing me. You know how much I hate it, just spill it out"

"My answer is yes, of course. Of course I'll go with you, and of course I understand that it's not just about prom and not just a friend. Even though we've always been pretty good at that department"

"I wanted us to be really good in another department, but I still don't know if you feel the same or if you're just considering it"

"Oh my god, you're so idiot. Have I ever told you that?"

"You're the idiot, and I think you've me told me that just enough"

"I'm serious Blaine. I thought you knew me well enough to know that I'd never enter a relationship if I didn't like the other person. I like you too much, and believe it or not, I came here today to tell you the same things you told me half an hour ago"

Blaine was starting to think that it was all a dream, that he would wake up pretty soon and it would all be ruined. In reality, Kurt would never say those things to him. It was too good to be true. But it was true.

"How could we be so blind and not notice it before?" he asked Kurt, only now realizing that Kurt was probably feeling the same things he was feeling and thinking about the same things he was thinking, and knowing Kurt so well as he knew, he thought it could be worse for him.

"I can't even believe that, while I was confused about my feelings, you were feeling the same way. I guess it's like they say, best friends do have some kind of weird connection"

"I don't think so. I think we're too idiots to see what's in front of us"

"Probably. Is it time for us to talk about the amount of weirdness in this already?" Blaine asked, and he really didn't want to think about it, but they had to talk.

"Well, I really want to see the look in your father's face when he finds out. He never really liked me so that'll be fun!" Kurt said, grinning.

And then it hit Blaine.

"Oh my God, how will I ever be able to look at your dad again? He'll probably think I've been trying to get to you even since we were seven! I can't think about it any longer"

"Blaine, will you shut up? Stop freaking out, okay? We have to promise each other we won't freak out about this. We know each other so well Blaine, and we can make it work. I know we don't have to worry about anything right now. Let's make a promise to only worry about things on the right time, okay?

"You're right, as most of the time. Let's cross the bridge when we come to it, right?"

"Right"

"Hey, I was wondering if we could go back to what we were doing before." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his.

"And what would that be?" the boy asked, with a smile growing in his face.

Blaine didn't bother to answer, and kissed Kurt one more time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: thank you so much for the reviews :)


	4. Boyfriends

**A/N**: I have to say that I'm a hopeless romantic, and that's why you'll probably be diabetic by the end of the fic. Also, my favorite character (beside Kurt and Blaine of course) is Santana, so there'll be lots of Santana in this.

**Chapter 4**

After doing their homework, stealing glances at each other while blushing awkwardly, eating their cookies and making out a little more, but this time inside Blaine's bedroom, it was almost nine o'clock already and Kurt needed to go home, so Blaine drove him back to his house. They shared an embarrassing moment inside Blaine's car, in which none of them knew what to do. Kurt decided to give in a little more to what he was feeling at the moment and started a sweet kiss that didn't last long, because Blaine had to go home. He left with the promise of a phone call when he arrived to his house.

Kurt went directly to his bedroom when he entered his house, avoiding his dad and Carole. He was feeling like anything he did could be a giveaway of what he had done with Blaine. It was like one smile could say 'hey, I kissed someone today, and by the way, not just someone, but my amazing best friend, who could possibly become my boyfriend'. He was really trying to avoid weird conversations right now.

He took a shower and finally decided to go to the living room, where his dad was watching some random TV show with Carole.

"Hey honey, I saved you some dinner if you're hungry. I know that Emily get's home later, so you probably didn't have dinner at the Anderson's. I made that chicken you like" Carole said, with her motherly smile.

Emily Anderson did arrive late from work every day, and usually with her husband, Robert Anderson, who wasn't so fond of his son's best friend, so it was normal for him, when he spent afternoons in Blaine's house, to order some Chinese food or a veggie pizza. But in that afternoon they had some more important things to do than bother about dinner.

"Oh thank you Carole, but we had such an awful amount of cookies that I don't think my stomach can handle more food for three days. At least" he said, chuckling lightly.

"So you ate junk food, huh? Well, that's new" Burt mentioned, grinning at Kurt and seeing happiness in his eyes.

"I need some fun sometimes, dad. I'll just drink some warm milk and then I'll go finish the rest of my homework before going to bed"

They both wished him a good night, distracted by the TV. He took a glass of warm milk and walked to his room again, placed himself in his bed and turned the TV on. After a while watching TV, it finally hit him. He had his first kiss. He had his first kiss with his best friend. When it finally became a reality to him, and not just some crazy fantasy, fear started to appear. Blaine was always there when he was scared, in all of the moments he could remember, like in his mother's funeral, during his father's coma, when they both started to be bullied and in many other occasions. He knew he could deal with fear if Blaine was present, but Blaine wasn't at the moment. He wasn't there to hold his hand and look him in the eyes and say they could figure it out in no time, and he hated himself for freaking out. He should be feeling more than happy, because he had found out that the most amazing boy he ever knew had kissed him and was corresponding to his feelings. The problem was that that boy was also his best friend, and that was enough of a reason to be scared. He was almost starting to cry when his cell rang. He took it and saw it was Blaine. He could feel a weight being lifted from his heart.

"Hi" he said, in a shy way that wasn't normal when talking to Blaine.

"Hey, it's me. So... I'm home"

Blaine was as clueless of what to say as Kurt was. They had never been a situation like that with anyone. They never had someone romantically interested in them before.

"I'm so happy you called" Kurt said, in all of his honesty.

Blaine noticed something strange in his tone, so he asked

"Hey, everything okay?"

"I was just thinking, thinking too much you know, I was doing exactly what we promised we wouldn't do"

"Oh, so since you were honest and told me you broke the promise, I have to tell you that I did as well"

"Really?" Kurt asked, not feeling so silly anymore.

"You can't even imagine my ride home, seriously. I even imagined that you'd ask Burt to leave the country, just so you could escape from your best friend, who by the way had kissed you"

They both laughed, turning the conversation into something lighter.

"Well, I'm not scared anymore. We'll always have each other, right?"

"I'm gonna say it, and I want you to answer, okay?" Blaine asked.

"So say it already bossy pants"

"I know it's probably gonna be really different, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Like a real date?" Kurt asked, without being able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Well, yeah. I wanna do this the right way, and I think we both deserve to have a date"

"I've never been on a date"

"Me neither, and you know it. It would be just the two of us, like when we hang out together, but it's different, because in the end of the day, instead of sleeping in your air mattress or you sleeping in my room, I'll take you back to your house, walk you to the door holding your hand, and kiss you good night"

Kurt couldn't stop his smile. He didn't even remember why he was starting to freak out before Blaine called him.

"I know what you're doing. You're totally going over my 'lonely speech' and saying that you'll do everything I've told you I've always wanted to have on a first date with a boy" Kurt said, grinning.

"I told you I wanna do this right, Kurt. We have to do this right so we don't mess it up. You'll still be my best friend of all times," he stopped and chuckled with his thoughts "but also my boyfriend"

Kurt's eyes were wide open as soon as he read the word 'boyfriend'.

"So, I'm your boyfriend?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, you still have to answer my question. Would you like to go on a date with me? I think that, if you say you want to, it'll automatically make you my boyfriend"

"Yes. I wanna go on a date with you Blaine '5 inches tall' Anderson" Kurt answered, grinning as much as he could.

"Come on, stop the mocking" Blaine said, faking annoyance.

"I have to hang up now. I still need to do my moisturizing routine of the night"

"Stop using that stuff. You know you don't need it"

"You can only say something about that if you have a skin as white as mine, and well, if I can remember, I don't quite think you do" he said, in a sarcastic manner.

"I forget your mood gets worse at night"

"I'm not a girl, Blaine. I don't have such drastic mood changes according to the moon or something"

"Believe me when I say that I know you're not a girl, Kurt. And by the way, I know I shouldn't bring this up but I've seen you naked"

Kurt could feel the awkwardness in air and he could feel his cheeks starting to blush.

"Oh yeah, that wasn't awkward and it didn't make me feel weird at all Blaine"

"Well, that's what best friends are for"

He grinned at what Blaine said "I'm glad that, even after making out, we can talk like this. Makes me feel like we can really make this work"

Blaine smiled as Kurt said that they could make it work. He felt exactly the same.

"I know we can. I'm gonna let you sleep now. See you tomorrow at school"

"Okay then. Good night"

"Have a good night, boyfriend" Blaine said, as he hung up, smiling at the sound of the word 'boyfriend' coming out of his mouth.

The week seemed to drag by for Blaine. He was feeling so excited about his date with Kurt, and the fact that now he could kiss him and take his hand while walking him to class in the empty hallways of McKinley. It was like have his best friend but also having a boyfriend that happened to be his best friend. It was one of the most amazing things that could have happened to him, and he could trust Kurt with his life. They didn't have to play games, wait for the other to call at the end of the day if one of them wanted to call, and he didn't feel the need to do tell him how much he liked him all the time, like he had felt while he had a crush on Jeremiah. It was comfortable, but at the same time, amazing. He still had the butterflies in the stomach every time Kurt would kiss him on the cheek before leaving school or when he was the one to initiate eye contact at lunch and blush furiously, but he also still had his best friend, passing funny notes about the teacher's terrible outfit choices at school during the classes that they shared, forcing him to eat the salad at lunch and having fun with him during glee club.

It was Thursday already, and he was having difficulties to plan the date with Kurt, especially because he wanted to take him on a date for the whole day, and not just dinner and a movie, because the boy always mentioned he thought it was too cliché to go on dinners and movies on dates, plus their date was on Friday, and they obviously had school. He was walking top his next class trying to figure out a way of making a schedule for Friday when Santana came to talk to him.

"Okay, so you have to tell me all of the details. Don't you dare to hide anything from me, Anderson. How did things go with Kurt on Monday?" Santana asked, walking down the hallway by his side.

"I think you know pretty well by the way you were looking at both of us yesterday at glee club that things went more than amazingly great" he said, hiding a grin.

"I knew it. So, did you guys make out on your bed or something?" the girl asked, smirking at him.

"Santana please, you know Kurt. He's a lot insecure in this area and I am as well. We've never been with someone, and I don't what to screw this up. He's first of all, my best friend, and I would never do that to him"

"I know, I just love seeing you angry. So, you're dating now, huh? This easy?"

"Well, yes we are dating now. I can't even believe that we were too blind to realize we both had feelings for each other" Blaine answered, smiling while he thought about how stupid he could've been.

"You know, you should totally take him out on a date now. Do you guys have anything planned?"

"Actually, I do, but I'm having some trouble with it. I planned a lot of things for us to do tomorrow, but I wanted it to be romantic, but I'm afraid we'll have to go right after school. I don't know how to turn that into something romantic." He confessed.

"Oh please, that's romantic enough. Believe curly hair, he'll love to spend all day with you"

"I gotta tell you that I didn't think of it like that. Thanks Santana, I think you gave me a wonderful idea."

The girl shrugged and smirked at him.

"Yeah, that just me being awesome. I gotta go now. Call me tomorrow and tell everything about the date"

"I will" he yelled at her, when she began to walk faster than him.

He picked up his cell and sent a message to Kurt, who was now in Lit class.

Pack a bag for our date tomorrow. It's gonna be just you and me for the whole day, and you'll need some options of clothing. – B

Oh, now I'm not even a little bit curious about this. Thank you Blaine – K

* * *

><p>small update, but i wanted to dedicate myself to their date on the next chapter, so...<p> 


	5. Cupcakes and Paintball

**N/A:** i don't know if you'll like their date, but i wrote what i've always wanted one of my dates to be like, and i really hate going to the movies on dates, so...

i'm planning some angst for next chapter, but you'll probably realize it after reading this.

hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Blaine arrived right on time to pick up Kurt so they could go to school together. The plan was to spend the whole day together, just like when they were kids and didn't have to worry about homework. Kurt told Finn to leave home first, so he could have the time to finish the two cupcakes he had made for him and Blaine, so they could have them at breakfast. Blaine got there five minutes later.

"Hey, I thought I was gonna have to wait for you to finish having an outfit crises, but you're ready. That's new" he said, teasing Kurt when the boy got to his car and opened the door.

Blaine kissed him lightly in the lips when he realized Kurt was going to talk back, knowing it would be enough to shut him. The boy drove them to the Lima Bean, so they would get coffee and eat Kurt's homemade cupcakes. Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt where they would be going after school, so he decided to wear a simple white shirt with a cardigan and a pair of jeans and put another shirt and a pair of dark jeans in the bag Blaine told him to prepare.

They were inside Blaine's car, heading to their date. Kurt was excited to find out where they would be going, so he was bouncing on the car seat.

"I didn't know you would get this anxious. We're almost there, just enjoy it" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt, who was looking out the window, trying to figure out where they were going.

"You're not gonna kidnap me or something, right? Because I'm pretty sure my dad has ways of finding you if you try, Blaine Anderson" he teased.

"Will you stop? I can't even think about looking at your dad after this week, and then you start saying that he could kill me if he wanted to. I really like him, so I don't wanna think about him murdering me"

"Hey, no freaking out, remember?" Kurt asked, now looking at him in the eyes.

Blaine nodded in agreement when he took a turn. When Kurt saw the sign ahead of them, he couldn't believe it.

"Paintball, Blaine? So you're not kidnapping me, you're just trying to kill me already" the boy said, in a desperate way.

"It's paintball Kurt, we're not gonna use real guns. That's why you needed some extra clothes. We'll have a lot more to do after the paintball, and we might get a little dirty. And no Kurt, I'm not trying to kill you and I know that you'll love it" Blaine said, stopping the car and opening the door. He walked to Kurt's door and opened it for him. When he took Kurt's hand in his, he continued, "I know you more than anyone, so believe me when I say it'll be fun"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Blaine was goofy and liked the weirdest things on earth, but that's who he was. And who was amazing because of that.

"I think I'll have to believe you now"

They were having a lot of fun shooting each other in the paintball field, much more fun than Kurt could ever think of having holding a fake gun with paint inside and shooting his best friend and now boyfriend. It really was too much for one brain to handle. After their fun and a lot of shots later, they went to the changing room, to put the clean clothes.

"you got undressed in front of me so many times, Kurt, that I really don't see any difference right now" Blaine said, when they realized that the changing room for boys had no division.

"You know it's different since you're my boyfriend now" he said, taking off his shirt anyway.

When he was shirtless, Blaine grabbed him by the waist and placed a kiss in his neck, making Kurt blush hard.

"Yeah, you're right. It definitely different"

After changing into clean clothes, they went to a park they used to play when they were kids. It had many trees and a beautiful lake with a bridge and pedal boats. The park was empty, apart from some couples in the pedal boats or fishing. First, they had a lovely picnic, with as many light bagels and fruits as Blaine could possibly find in the supermarket. They were in a red plaid blanket Blaine had found in his house, eating, talking and kissing between the conversations. It was so new to both of them, but yet so good, that they couldn't help feeling so happy.

"Wanna go on the pedal boat for a while? We could have some alone time in there" Blaine asked, after kissing Kurt one more time, who was rested in a tree.

"I can't believe you're convincing me to go on a pedal boat by saying that we can make out in there"

"Well, it's as romantic as it gets."

"You had me at 'alone time', Blaine"

They had a lot of fun in the pedal boats, stopping only for some making out in the middle of the lake and to feed the ducks with the rest of their bagels. It was getting darker, so they both decided to leave the park.

The ride home was filled with laughs about their day together and memories from their past. When Blaine stopped in front of Kurt's house, a few minutes before curfew, Kurt looked at him and smiled.

"Even though I thought it was going to turn out into some disaster when I realized we were going to paintball, I gotta say I really loved our first date"

Blaine smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it. I really wanted to make it special for us, and I think it really was. By the way, I also loved the way you say 'first date' you know" he said back, blushing and grinning at the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, but next time, I'm the one who's gonna ask you for the date"

"Okay then. I'll never say no to that"

"I haven't told my dad yet. I really need to talk to him. Just sit down and explain. I think that, if Finn was a little bit smarter, he would've guessed by now, but that's not the case"

The topic had brought tension to the car. Blaine knew it would be a million times easier to tell Burt about their relationship than to tell his father, and it just made him think about talking to Robert Anderson.

"You should go inside now and talk to him. I don't wanna have to hide anything from anyone, and we don't have any reason to hide anyway"

"I agree with you. Just because we've been friends for all this time, it doesn't mean that our feelings can't develop. And we're still pretty good friends" Kurt said, while holding hands with Blaine inside his car.

Blaine couldn't stop looking at the boy in front of him without thinking about how lucky he was.

"I really wanna kiss you right now, you know" he said, making Kurt blush.

"I would never say no to your kisses"

And they kissed. Their kisses weren't something desperate. There wasn't the need to hurry things, because they knew each other far too well to hurry anything. They didn't need to find out everything about each other, because they already knew everything there was to know. Now it was time to learn the more intimate things. In that night, Blaine learned that there was a certain spot in Kurt's neck that made him deepen the kisses and hold him tighter by his waist. They were learning the soft details of each other.

They kissed a little more, and ten minutes and a hickey later, Kurt entered his house.

Burt was in the kitchen, helping Carole with the dishes when he entered. He said hi to them really quickly before heading to his room so he could try to hide the hickey. He wanted to kill Blaine right now. He didn't know how hard it could be to hide something so annoyingly purple. He tried to put a scarf, but it wasn't convincing, so he decided to use one of Blaine's hoodies that were in his bedroom.

When he took the hoodie, he couldn't stop noticing the smell. It was like Blaine was in there with him. He realized how different that smell acted on him now. A while ago, it would only remind him of his best friend, and he would probably smile at the memories. It was like his mother's clothes. They brought up the most incredible memories. But in that moment, that smell reminded him of Blaine, his boyfriend. The one who took him to an amazing and totally unexpected date, kissed him the whole day, picked him up at home and made a picnic basket with a plaid blanket.

He was going through the memories of his day with Blaine when he heard a knock on his door. It was Burt, asking to come in.

"Hey Kurt, so how was your day?" he asked, sitting in the bed while Kurt stood by the chair in the nightstand.

"We had fun dad, like we always do" Kurt answered. He didn't want to give too much detail.

"Is… is everything okay with you, kid? You seem a little distant these last days"

He seated in the nightstand chair. He knew it was time to be honest, and he knew that, if Blaine had the strength to tell his father, he could tell Burt, and he knew it would be much better to tell Burt than Robert.

"Dad, I gotta you something, but I want you to listen to me while I talk, and then you can say whatever you want, okay?"

Burt looked at Kurt without knowing what to say and shook his head positively.

"So, do you remember about the other day? When I told you I was having feelings for a boy and you advised me to tell him?"

"Did he do something to you, Kurt? Because if anyone hurt you, I need to," he was interrupted by Kurt shaking his head.

"Dad, just listen, okay" he continued, "I wanted you to know that I told him, and well, it happens that he feels the same way about me. He even was the one who started the whole conversation, to be honest"

Burt was looking at his son's pure expression of happiness, and he couldn't help but smile as well. When Kurt noticed his dad wasn't angry at him and that he wouldn't try to have another embarrassing talk about boys and sex, he continued

"And, well, today was our first date"

Suddenly Burt's smile faded from his face.

"Kurt, you could've told me. You didn't have to lie and tell me you'd be with Blaine the whole day. You could've told me you had a date" he sounded angrier than Kurt expected, but then he realized his father couldn't see what he wanted him to see, so he decided to be one hundred per cent honest

"Dad, Blaine was my date"

It felt like trying to explain math to Brittany. The look on his dad's face was priceless.

"So, you mean that Blaine is the boy you like, and he likes you back. But… how?" that was all Burt could ask in the moment.

"I guess we can't decide it for ourselves dad. It's like you always told me, we can't tell our heart what to do"

"You know kiddo, me and your mom, we knew each other since high school, we were in the same classes since we were fifteen. I guess that's just fate acting towards our happiness. And fate brought you together when you were seven, and now you can be happy together"

"Thank you for being so wonderful dad. I really don't know what I would do without you here."

He gave his dad a hug and went to bed, so he could sleep and dream about Blaine.

When Blaine arrived home, he went right to his mother's studio. The room was big, with a lot of Emily's work and pieces for expositions. Being a plastic artist wasn't a nice job when it came to the fact that she didn't have enough time to be with Blaine, so they could always have a mother and son talk in the studio.

"hey mom, what' this?" he asked, sitting next to his mother, who was working on a painting.

"Hey honey, it's just something for the next exposition in New York next month. Remember I told you about it last week?" she mentioned.

He nodded and decided to bring up the topic of the conversation. He was convinced that he needed to let his parents know about Kurt. They were more than friends now, they were boyfriends, and he wanted everyone to know.

"Mom, I needed to tell you something"

Emily seated next to him and took his hand. She was used to his son's emotional side, so she knew that holding his hand was something that could be very helpful to him.

"You can tell me anything honey"

"I went on a date this afternoon. That's why I wasn't home"

Emily felt a little sad to realize she didn't know the basic details of her son's life. He spent the whole day away from home, and she didn't even know it. She wasn't there to cook for him and ask him about school and tell him to do the homework. She felt sad that she didn't even realize her son was romantically interested in someone, but she decided to let her pain aside and let him speak.

"Really honey? So, would you like to tell how it went?"

"It was honestly one of the most amazing days of my life, but that's not the most important thing I wanna tell you. I wanted to tell you who was my date today"

"So tell me. Who's the lucky boy?"

"Kurt"

Her first reaction was to try to remember if she knew any boy with that name. she knew Kurt his best friend, of course, but it couldn't be. They were too close, like brothers, to be dating. Then, she realized that, by the way he mentioned the name, it really was the only Kurt she knew. She smiled at her son, and continued.

"I knew that that boy was too good to have someone that wasn't you" she said, holding his hands around her chest, placing it in her heart.

"Thank you mom, for being so supportive"

'Oh honey, I will always be by your side, no matter what you decide for your life. And now, tell me something more. Are you two lovely boys dating, for real?" she asked, grinning at him.

He gave her a shy smile, and replied.

"Yeah, we're boyfriends now"

"Oh, I really need to call Burt and Carole" she said, laughing. She noticed his smile fading, and continued, "You don't seem so happy for someone that just started dating. Are you afraid of something, honey?"

"Dad"

That one word was enough to bring tension to the studio.

"We'll talk to him whenever you feel prepared to it, okay?'

"Okay mom. I really need to sleep right now"

She kissed his cheeks and forehead.

"Good night honey"


	6. A Night to Remember

**A/N:** I think I need to explain some stuff. We all know that, when you change the past, you change the present as well. So, if in this fic Blaine and Kurt had always been friends, they can't be exactly the way they are in the show. I grew up with some pretty horny friends, to tell you the truth, and that made me be a little less reserved than I would probably be when it comes to sex if I didn't have those friends. So, that's why I wrote Kurt without all of his insecurities towards sex. Yes, there's some insecurity in there, because that's part of who he is, of course, but I believe that, by being Blaine's friend, with time, he learned more about overcoming insecurities.

Just wanted to make it clear, in case you had any doubts :)

Now, enjoy their prom day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It was finally prom day, and the kids at McKinley were as excited as they could be. Mercedes and Rachel would be going with Sam. They put together some outfits with Kurt, so they didn't have to step out of their Prom budget. Quinn and Finn would be going together, just as Mike and Tina, and Lauren with Puck. And, of course, the newest couple of the school: Kurt and Blaine. They were officially together now for two weeks, but their relationship at school didn't change that much. They were expecting some rumors about them and they did get some slushies on the first day they held hands at school, but unfortunately, it was nothing new to them.

As for their relationship out of school, inside their bedrooms, it was pretty changed. Every day they learned something new about each other, while trying to concentrate in their homework assignments, but in vain. Things they never thought they would learn about their best friend.

On a Saturday that Blaine spent in Kurt's house, inside his bedroom, as always, but this time with the door wide open, Kurt lied down next to him in the air mattress, in the middle of the night and kissed his cheeks and his neck. In that moment, he learned he could make Blaine talk during sleep, and Blaine could make him blush with the stuff that came out of his mouth when he was unconscious. Blaine didn't know that waking up with Kurt by his side in an air mattress, drooling all over his chest could be one of the most wonderful feelings he ever felt. He learned it that day as well.

Kurt was fixing his tie in front of the mirror while he was waiting for Blaine to pick him up so they could finally go to Prom. He was as anxious as he could be about it. Everyone dreams about prom, no matter if they're boys or girls, and everyone wants to have the perfect prom night. Kurt wasn't different. He really wanted to have fun with his boyfriend, with his friends, to laugh at the prom queen and king and to be happy for one whole night. But the thing he mostly wanted was for Blaine to think he was gorgeous. He couldn't deny it. He wanted Blaine to tell him he was wonderful, to kiss him and be as happy as he was in that moment.

When he heard the doorbell ring, he started to freak out inside the bedroom, thinking that Blaine would throw eggs in his head and film it, so he could laugh at him later. Suddenly, when he looked at his bedroom's door, there was a boy standing in there, wearing a black suit and a blue flower in the jacket pocket. Blaine smiled at him and entered the room.

"You're so nervous it's even funny" he said, holding Kurt's hands in his and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, I'm so happy that my nervousness entertains you" he said, in the most sarcastic tone he could.

"You know, I have a best friend and we decided to make fun of you. That's the only reason why I invited you to prom, so I could laugh at you in the end, with my best friend by my side" when Kurt started grinning, he continued, "oh wait, I think you're my best friend, right? Well, that's funny" he said, coming closer to Kurt.

When their foreheads touched, they couldn't help but smile.

"Just, kiss me" was all Kurt could say.

Blaine kissed him, holding him by the waist, as he kissed Blaine back, reaching for his hair.

"Hey, don't mess up my curls" Blaine said, as they broke the kiss.

"Sorry curly Sue. Thank you for relaxing me" he said, giving Blaine a peck on the lips, while trying to fix his messy mop of curls.

"Let's go now, or your dad will probably follow us all the way to school"

The school was much more beautiful than any of them ever thought it was possible. The tables were large, an off white color, fitting in about twelve people in each, with colorful flowers on the top. The dance floor was beautifully decorated with colorful balloons and the symbol of the school right in the middle. It was the perfect scenario for the perfect night.

The New Directions table was pretty empty, with all of the glee clubbers having fun on the dancing floor, except for Santana, Artie and Mercedes. Santana really wanted to be brave and go talk to Brittany, who decided to go without any date, since Santana didn't ask her, like she said she would. Artie wanted Brittany by his side as well, wanted her to forgive him for calling her stupid and to come back to him, even if, deep down, he knew she didn't like him like he liked Santana. Mercedes just wanted someone to be there for her, to tell her, for once in her life, that she was beautiful and to have someone to love her for who she was. Their faces weren't the happiest ones in the place.

While Sam danced with Rachel, since the girl caught him by the hand, leaving him with no other choice, he couldn't stop glancing at the table and noticing the sad faces in there. When he saw that Mercedes was about to cry, he slowly stopped the dance with Rachel and walked towards the table. He reached his hand down for Mercedes to take it.

"Mercedes, you look lovely tonight. Would you like to dance with me?"

Her expression changed, and she gave him a shy smile and nodded positively.

When they walked to the dance floor, 'Hot N' Cold' by Katy Perry started to play, and while Blaine and Kurt were dancing together, they couldn't stop noticing their other friends dancing as well. It really was a happy night for everyone. Well, almost everyone. When the music stopped and another Top 40 began, Blaine looked at Kurt and said

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go talk to Santana, okay?"

Kurt glanced at the table and noticed that her sad look was fixed in the blond girl, who was dancing like a crazy person in the middle of the dance floor.

"You talk to her and I talk to Brittany, deal?"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and couldn't stop his smile.

"Deal"

They made their way towards each girl. When Blaine seated next to Santana, he was expecting her to be a little rude to him, but he knew that it would just be a normal reaction, coming from her. Fortunately, it wasn't the case. She just gave him a half smile, and asked

"So, having fun with your cute boyfriend tonight?"

"I am, but you're the one who looks like might jump off a bridge in no time. What happened? I thought you and Brittany would come together today. You know, _together_ together"

She shrugged and looked down.

"I guess I'm not as brave as you and Kurt. I mean, you were having fun, despise of all the hateful looks people were giving you too. I don't have the courage to do it."

He lifted her chin and made eye contact with the girl. For a moment, he didn't know what to say, but then he began.

"You know, after my first date with Kurt, I told about us to my mom, and she was really supportive and happy for me. And then I decide to talk to my father. I guess that, by the things I told you about him and how conservative he can be, you can imagine how our conversation went" she looked at him with a knowing stare, remembering about the time she came out to her mother, and how it went for her. "He doesn't approve it, of course," he continued.

"I guess he's tolerating it a bit more because he knows Kurt, so he can't say that he's just someone who's trying to take advantage of me or something. He was always 'okay' with me being gay, because I wasn't actually acting on it, but right now things are pretty bad at home. He won't even look at me in the eyes anymore"

"I know how bad it is" she said, feeling sorry for him.

"Yes, but it's because of that that I try being happy, happier than ever. I'm not gonna let my father's rejection get to me. I won't let him, or any other people, say that I can't be happy just because I'm gay. And this isn't about being brave Santana, this is only about letting people know that they can't get to you"

She was or the edge of tears in that moment. He hugged her, giving her all the strength she needed in the hug.

"Thank you so much, curly hair. You're a really good person"

"Now go talk to her"

"I will" and she got up from her chair and walked towards the dance floor, where Brittany was also hugging Kurt.

And then it was all good for everyone. Artie was dancing with Tina and Mike, having as much fun as everyone else. When the first slow song of the night started playing – Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop, by Landon Pigg - the couples started dancing together.

"So this means that I'll get to slow dance at prom, after all" Kurt mentioned, remembering a conversation he had with Blaine once. The boy put his arms and Kurt's neck and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you'll have your slow dance, after all"

They weren't big fans of PDA, but it was prom night, and one of the most amazing nights of their lives, so they weren't paying much attention to details. When the song ended, they looked at each other and just stood there, without taking their eyes from each other.

"I think I love you" Blaine said. When he realized he said it out loud, he started to blush.

"I mean, I've always loved you as friend but I think…"

"I love you too Blaine. And just so you know, I think we should leave" Kurt said, looking deep in his eyes.

They walked in the parking lot holding hands, happier than ever.

It was Saturday morning, and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach was funny since the day before. He knew it was all because of Blaine, but it was still so new to him. He couldn't help but smile to his own reflection in the mirror.

He had breakfast with his dad, Carole and Finn, who apparently had a lot of question for him.

"Dude, why did you have to leave before the end of prom? I mean, you and Blaine didn't tell anyone you two were leaving. We were worried" Finn asked, passing him the milk.

He started to feel his cheeks becoming red when he saw the suspicious look in his dad's eyes.

"We just wanted to get out of there, that's only. We came home and watched a movie in the living room, and then Blaine went home. I swear" he said the last words looking directly to his dad. Little did his dad know that their movie section the night before involved anything but _actually_ watching the movies.

"Is dinner tonight still up, sweetie? I really need to know so I can start preparing things" Carole said, realizing they needed a change of subject.

"Oh, I totally forgot to ask Blaine last night. I'll just call him and then I'll tell you Carole" he said, getting out of the table and going up the stairs.

"He got rid of an explanation for now only" his dad said, and Carole grinned at him.

"Good morning sunshine" Blaine said when he heard Kurt's voice through his cell.

"So, how was the end of your night?" he continued.

"Well, as magical as prom night can be" Kurt answered, looking in the mirror and smiling.

"I called you because I have an invitation for you. And it's formal" Kurt said.

"Well, say it then"

"My dad and Carole want your dad and your mom to have dinner at my house tonight. Since we didn't have Friday night dinner yesterday, because of prom, they thought it would be nice to have it on Saturday, and they wanted you to come as well. You know, as a 'meet the boyfriend's parents thing', like if they didn't know your parents well enough"

Blaine was feeling a little nervous about the whole thing. He didn't want to ruin things for Kurt, so he didn't tell him everything about his talk to his dad. Kurt had no idea his father was ignoring him.

"Can't it be just me and my mom? I don't know how my dad will feel about having dinner in my _boyfriend's_ house" he said, in a frustrated tone.

"Hey, you can convince him. And he's your dad goddammit. He should be by your side, Blaine. You're so wonderful. You really don't deserve any of it."

"I think I'll talk to my mom about it and call in the afternoon. But even if he doesn't want to come, we'll go. Okay?"

Kurt tried his best not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah, it's okay. I gotta go now, I'll tell Carole you're coming, and then I'll help her in the kitchen"

"Bye honey"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of Blaine.

"Bye bye, and I love you"

Blaine couldn't stop feeling the way he felt every time Kurt said it. He didn't know how only three words could make him feel that way, but he loved it. Yes, he was definitely in love.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so, I decided to split this chapter in two parts, so the dinner will come on chapter 7, and you should expect some pretty awkward conversations for next chapter.

Btw, I love Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop, and I think it goes so well with Klaine that I couldn't resist. If you're curious about it, here's a link:

/watch?v=erywPdFfORE&ob=av3e


	7. Dalton Academy

**A/N:** i know how much it sucks having to be in a long distance relationship, so i tried my best to put into words how i felt when it happened to be. i hope i don't disappoint :)

and thank you so so much for everyone who reads this fic, you make me really happy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The dinner would be served at eight o'clock, and it was almost seven thirty when the doorbell rang. Kurt was in his room, trying to fix his bow tie when he heard the door. He knew Blaine's parents well, and he loved Emily, but he was still feeling nervous about formally meeting her as Blaine's boyfriend. What if she suddenly decided he wasn't boyfriend material to her son? She always liked him, but only as her son's best friend. It didn't include being his boyfriend. It was a totally different situation.

There was also a bit of tension in not knowing if Robert would come as well. He knew, by the moment that Blaine asked him if it could be just a thing between them and his mom, without involving his father, that there was more than he already knew about his conversation with Robert, but he didn't want to rush Blaine. He knew the boy was just like him in that aspect, and couldn't be rushed to say anything, so he decided to wait.

He decided to let go of the bow tie, and rushed down the stairs, only to find Blaine, with both of his parents, in the entrance of the house. They were greeting Carole, who answered the door and took their coats.

"Hey, there you are" Blaine said, when he noticed Kurt looking at them from the stairs.

For one moment, he was left without reaction. He didn't know how he should say hi to Blaine in front of his parents. He felt silly for a second, since he never thought about how greeting Blaine in front of anyone for nine years. Suddenly, Blaine walked to where he was, took his hands and gave him a peck on the lips. Right in front of his parents, and Carole. Emily and Carole looked at each other and shared a knowing glance, while Robert looked kind of annoyed.

"Oh, so you all arrived" Burt said, while he entered the house. He was still with the plaid shirt he wore to work and a hat on his head.

"So, how are things, Robert? Emily?" he asked, shaking both of Blaine's parents hand.

They made a little bit of small talk, until Burt excused himself to go take a shower before heading for dinner. Robert and Emily weren't exactly formal guests, so they stood in the living room with Carole, while Kurt and Blaine went to Finn's room to call him out for dinner.

They were all at the table, and Kurt was feeling the tension build up by the minute. He couldn't avoid noticing his father's gazes towards Robert. The man was simply mute for more than twenty minutes, and he kept looking at Blaine and Kurt, with an almost disgusted look. He could notice the way Blaine was feeling more and more embarrassed with it. He was squeezing Blaine's knee under the table, to reinsurance him that he was in there.

"So, Emily, how's the exposition in new York going?" Carole asked, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"It's going more than great. It'll be in one month, so I'm doing a lot of work at the gallery right now. Robert's been keeping my schedule pretty busy. Right, honey?" she said, looking at her husband, almost begging him to be a little nicer with her look.

"Yes. But we still have to talk about Blaine helping you with it" Robert said, mostly to Emily than to everyone else at the table.

The dinner kept going, with some funny moments, usually coming from Finn or Blaine, and some small talk about the summer plans and the boy's school. When they were thanking for the dinner, and about to leave, Blaine asked "mom, do you think I could stay a little longer? I'll be home by curfew, promise"

He was interrupted by Robert.

"You're coming home with us, Blaine. I need to talk to you about something." he said, while Blaine gave him a frustrated look. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner Carole, it was delicious, but we have to go now" he continued.

"And I'll call you to get that cake recipe, Carole. It tastes amazing" Emily said, hugging the woman.

"Oh, Kurt's the one who makes it delicious. You should ask him" she said, looking at Kurt.

"I've had enough with the mess those boys make in my kitchen every time they decide to bake. I think I prefer if I do it." Emily said, laughing.

"So, I'll call you as soon as I get home to give you good night, okay?" Blaine asked Kurt, who was hugging him by the waist, him his head in the boy's shoulder.

He looked at Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, okay. I want you to talk to me about your dad, okay. You know you can tell me everything, Blaine, and I wanna know why he was acting like that" Kurt said.

"Tonight" was all Blaine said, giving him a peck on the lips, and hugging him tight.

It was almost midnight, and Kurt was starting to get anxious. He wanted Blaine to call son, but he didn't want to call him, afraid that he was having a not so pleasing conversation with his father. He decided to distract himself by taking some warm milk to Finn.

"Hey dude, what was that about Blaine's dad? I didn't know the guy was all serious." Finn said, as they watched some random TV show, while drinking the milk.

"He isn't, usually. He was never very fond of me, because he simply used to blame me for Blaine's homosexuality, but with time, he got used to it. He liked me more when we were kids. He was the one who used to take us to the park, and he was the one who took Blaine to my mother's funeral, but everything changed when Blaine came out to him. He never treated me the same." He confessed.

Finn gave him a sad look.

"It probably sucks now that you're boyfriends, right?" he asked.

"It does, but Blaine never gave in to what he says. He knows very well how to deal with him. I'm just scared, cause now I feel like things got worse"

"Don't worry about it, Blaine's a nice guy. And if he does anything to hurt you, I'll just hunt him down" Finn said, smiling down at Kurt, making the boy grin.

"You're nice Finn, but please, don't touch Blaine"

When his phone rang, he didn't even need to look at screen to know that it was Blaine calling him.

"I'll just go answer it, okay?" he asked Finn.

"Come talk to me if anything happens" Finn said, nodding at him to answer the phone.

"Okay"

On the way to his room, he answered the phone.

"Hey"

"I talked to him, and it was pretty bad" Blaine said, almost crying.

He lay down in his bed. It wasn't necessary to ask if everything was okay with him, because it obviously, it wasn't.

"Want me to come over? I can get in there in about twenty minutes, if you want me to" Kurt asked, without even thinking about it.

"Can I come over, instead of you? I just wanna leave this house. I need to talk to you' he said, in the edge of tears.

"I'll be waiting" Kurt said.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine was parking the car in front of Kurt's house. Kurt was by the kitchen windows, so he could see when Blaine arrived. He left the house as soon as he saw Blaine's SUV park.

He didn't what to say, and if he should ask something, but he knew that, in some occasions, to Blaine, a hug meant much more than words, so he simply hugged his boyfriend. It was one of the emotional hugs they ever exchanged, and Blaine started crying in his shoulder.

"I felt so terrible for the way he acted in dinner, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I thought that, when he said he would come, he would actually behave like himself." The boy said, against Kurt's shoulder, sobbing.

Kurt freed the hug to look at him in the eyes and kiss his forehead.

"You promised me once that you'd never cry because of your dad again, Blaine. I know that crying is a good thing, it relieves, but you shouldn't let all of this get to you like it is right now" Kurt said, cupping his cheeks.

"Wanna go for a walk?" was all Blaine said to him.

They were walking for about fifteen minutes, when they got to a children's park, with a couple of swing sets. They made their way to the swing sets, both of them knowing it would make the other feel a little better. They stood in there without speaking, only holding hands, for about five minutes, until Blaine spoke.

"He wants me to leave school on Monday"

It was like being hit by cold water in the face. Kurt didn't know what to say, or how to react.

"But, where did it come from? How could he do this to you? To us, Blaine?" he asked. Suddenly, he was feeling very angry.

"He wants me go to a boarding school. Some Dalton Academy, in Westerville, which I've never heard of. He says it'll be good for my education, and, in his words, I need to meet _different people_." He said, looking irritated.

"And by 'different people', he meant 'other than Kurt' right?"

"Well, he didn't say it, but I think you got it pretty well" he looked at Kurt and saw his anger reflected in the boy's eyes.

"But I'm not going! I'll confront him. I don't know, maybe if I talk to my mom about it, she'll know what to do" he continued.

He thought for a second, and squeezed Blaine's hand, while cupping his cheek with the other.

"Promise not to get mad at me, but I think you shouldn't confront him" Kurt said.

Suddenly, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and stoop up from the swing,

"So you actually want me to leave school? You tell me to not let people get to me, and then when I want to confront my father for wanting to send me an hour away from you and all of my other friends at McKinley, you want to just accept it?" he yelled at Kurt, making the other boy stand up as well.

"Blaine, I'm simply using my brain in here. Something you're obviously not, as I see" he said, looking angry, but trying to maintain as calm as he could. "Think about it. You can talk to your mom and she can stop him from sending you to Dalton, but you know pretty well that your father has other ways of sending you much far away than Westerville"

He rushed to Kurt's arms, which held him in place, while he started sobbing again.

"But… I've never been away from you for more than a week" he said, letting go of Kurt and looking in his eyes.

Kurt kissed him with all of his strength, with his hand in his boyfriend's hair. There were tongues and teeth, Blaine holding him by the waist, and it was a really passionate kiss. Kurt needed to make sure that Blaine understood, through the kiss, that he would never leave him, even if they were apart. They broke the kiss and looked at each other in the eyes.

"I'm never saying good bye to you" Kurt said, almost crying.

"I love you so much"

When they got back to Kurt's house, they lied down in the hammock at the backyard, cuddling and kissing as much as they could, as a way of saying bye earlier. It was like they both wanted to imprint themselves in the other's body, so they could always remember everything from the other while Blaine was away.

All Kurt could feel in that moment was the heat radiating from Blaine's body, and he wanted them to be as close as they could. He straddled Blaine and started touching him under the hem of his shirt. He was never the one to initiate that kind of deeper contact between them, and it made Blaine groan a little.

Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck, while he threw his head back, giving Blaine more access to places he still didn't know. Blaine was almost reaching for his collarbone when Kurt pushed his shirt all the way and out of his body. It was a whole new level of making out for them. Suddenly, Kurt stopped to give a look at the boy underneath him.

"If someone told me, at the age of ten, that the skinny boy with no chest hair and a lot of curls on the top of his head, that used to shamelessly naked in front of me before sleeping, would turn into this man, and he would eventually become my boyfriend, I would just laugh at that person" he said, looking down at Blaine's naked torso.

"You're talking too much" was all Blaine could answer in the moment.

After a while, Kurt was shirtless as well. The feel of their skins against the other was something indescribable for both of them. It was pure love being showed in the most wonderful way they could think of. They stood kissing and touching each other's body, marking each other to never forget until three a.m., and Kurt decided they had to stop.

"I really have to go home, but I'll spend the whole day with you tomorrow. No excuses" he said, tickling Kurt and making the boy laugh.

"Stop it, or I'll awake my dad. And believe me, he doesn't want to see us making out shirtless in his hammock" he said, grinning.

"And you know I'd never make an excuse not to see. I never have, never will" he said, kissing his boyfriend gently.

"And don't ever forget that I love you, Blaine" he continued.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing it. And I love you too"

Their Sunday was filled with a bitter sweet feeling. They were having fun, but they knew it would have to end pretty soon, and after that day, they wouldn't have so much fun. It was sad having to stay apart from each other, but it was better for them if Blaine stood in Westerville than farther away. They would have to be strong to deal with the sadness they were feeling.

Kurt was already missing him, and they were only a couple of ours away from Blaine actually having to leave. Kurt stopped the movie they were watching in his room, and looked at Blaine.

"I wanna give you something" he said, getting up from the bed and walking to the closet.

He got a grey shirt that said 'Hummel Tires and Lube' in red letter in front.

"I used it to sleep yesterday, so I want you to have it. It mind sound silly, but I have a bunch of clothes in here that smell so much like you, so I just wanted something that smelled like me to give you."

Blaine took the shirt from his hand, immediately smelling it.

"It has your scent" he said, smiling at Kurt.

When Blaine left the house, almost ten o'clock, they hugged as they never hugged before. They knew it wouldn't be like when they were kids and Blaine was travelling with his parents. He wouldn't come back after a week. He was staying. In the first month, he didn't even have a free pass, so he wouldn't have weekends with Kurt for a month. They were used to seeing each other every day at school, passing notes during classes and having lunch together. Kurt knew would miss more than his boyfriend. He would miss his best friend.

He stood in the front porch after Blaine's car left, crying.

Dalton was bigger than he expected. He was more than used to public schools, so he was amazed by the school, with big stairways and a beautiful ceiling. The way to the dormitories wasn't so far away from the entrance hall, so right after his talk to the dean, he went right away to find his dorm. He wasn't going to have classes until Wednesday, just so he could get used to the school and get to know the students, so he would have some time to call Kurt before he went off to school in the morning.

When he got to his dorm room, the first thing he noticed was the two beds. It meant that he probably had a roommate. Giving a second look at the room, he saw some papers in one of the nightstands and a pair of shoes right next to one of the beds. It was when he realized that he would definitely have a roommate.

He was aware of Dalton's no bullying policy, but he was a little scared about if it was actually true or not. He could only hope for this roommate to be a good person.


	8. A Warbler

**A/N:** This is one of those chapters that are so sweet, that you can't stand to read it without a cup of water. Enjoy it, and thank you for reviewing :)

and, like i said on the other fic i'm writing, i'll travel this week for ten days, so don't hate on me for the delays. i'm pretty busy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Kurt never thought he would ever play the 'no, you hang up first' game, but in the last week, he found himself in the situation many times with Blaine. They weren't used to be apart from each other, and it was hurting him, but there was a good point in all of it. He couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel when they saw each other for the first time after a week being apart. He was planning on taking his boyfriend to a date, since they only had one proper date, and he was excited about it. It felt nice to think about it, and it made him feel like Blaine wasn't so far away from him.

Usually, after school, they would go on Skype and talk for hours. It was a whole new experience for them, since they weren't used to talking through the internet, but they found out it wasn't so terrible after all. It was one of the ways they had to feel less lonely. One afternoon, after school, he decided to go on Skype to talk to Blaine a little bit. As soon as he connected, he messaged Blaine.

"Hey, I miss you" he confessed, as soon as he saw his boyfriend's face up on the computer screen.

"You have no idea of how boring this is becoming without you in here to make smart comments about the classes and to laugh with me about the teachers" Blaine told him, chuckling at his own comment.

"Yeah, McKinley definitely isn't the same without you" Kurt said, looking down, and continued, blushing "neither am I".

"I know exactly what you mean"

"I wish I could kiss you right now" Kurt said, feeling a bit embarrassed for being so open and honest about what he was feeling. If it was anyone else, he would wear a mask and pretend he wasn't feeling anything, that the distance was normal and it wasn't killing him. But it was Blaine, and he knew he could be honest with his best friend.

"I wish I could touch you and tell you that we'll be together in any moment. I wish I could run my hands in your hair, kiss your cheeks in any moment and hug you tight" Blaine said, in the edge of tears.

"Let's not get sad over this, okay? It could be worse"

"I'll change the subject and tell you something that I don't know if you'll like so much" Blaine said, almost biting his nails, like he had the urge to do every time he got nervous.

"You can tell me anything, Blaine" Kurt said.

"Well, one of the boys here at Dalton, my roommate, Jeff, he saw me singing the other day, and asked me if I wanted to audition for the Warblers, the choir of Dalton" he said, as Kurt looked at him, encouraging him to continue "and well, I did"

"And… did you get in?" Kurt asked, hesitantly.

"Well, I did" he answered, waiting for Kurt to understand what it meant.

"So… you're competing against us at Regionals" he said, looking anywhere but in Blaine's direction.

"Hey, look at me. I hate when I can't see your eyes while I'm talking to you"

Kurt raised his head, looking rather disappointed.

"Believe me when I say that I'm not happy about competing against you all at Regionals, but I…" Blaine shook his head, and with a sigh, he continued.

"When I met the guys, I just really wanted to be in there. They're one of the things that get me distracted. I'm less lonely when I'm in there, rehearsing. You're probably not happy about it, Kurt, but please, understand it. I was the one who had to leave. I know it's terrible for you to be without me, like it is for me, but you still have Mercedes and Rachel and everyone else to be around you. I had no one when I got here. They help me, Kurt"

For a moment, Kurt looked disappointed at Blaine, but he knew what he was feeling.

"I understand it. I mean, it'll be really weird to compete against you for the first time in my life, but I want your happiness Blaine. That's what matters to me" he said, smiling at the boy.

"I love you" Blaine said.

"I love you so much" Kurt said, feeling his heart ache from sadness. He missed his boyfriend, he missed his friend, and he missed the person who understood him the most.

"I can't wait until I'm able to spend the weekends at home. Then we can stay together until we can't look at each other anymore. I mean, I'm going this weekends, don't worry about it, but it's nothing compared to sleeping next to you" Blaine said, laughing and making Kurt laugh with him.

"My dad still jokes about the fact that we held hands even in our sleep when we were kids. I guess it's impossible for us to hate each other"

"My mom has photos of us from that trip to the beach, with nothing but our bathing suits on, when we were about nine. I think we are destined to be together" it had nothing to do with what they were talking about, but Blaine was a really nostalgic person, and by being so, it made him feel less sad and lonely to think about their moments together.

"You think so? I know so, Blaine" Kurt said, feeling more emotional than ever.

"I should study now, but I don't want to"

"I'll go help my dad with some stuff in the kitchen. He wants me to help him with a romantic dinner for Carole"

"That's really sweet. I hope one day we get our romantic dinner" Blaine said, with a smirk in his face.

"We will, don't worry. I'll go now. I love you Blaine"

"I love you too"

It was his first weekend at home, after going to Dalton, and Blaine definitely didn't want to stay home. He couldn't spend the whole weekend outside of the school – he had a curfew determined- but it was better than nothing. He still couldn't stand to be in the same room as his father. He knew that, in spite of everything he was doing to him, he would end up forgiving Robert, but it was still a very sore spot for Blaine. He had to suffer being bullied, and now he had to stay away from all of his friends, thanks to his father. So he was definitely the last person Blaine wanted to see. He talked to his mother on the phone before leaving Dalton, and she allowed him to go right to Kurt's house, as they planned. Emily never approved Blaine's transfer, but she understood that it could be worse for him if he had to go further, and Dalton was the closest for him to be. She knew how much the boys needed some time alone.

Kurt was planning their second date, and, as weird as it seemed for them both, it was new for them to be in a relationship, and they wanted to do everything correctly. He called Blaine and asked him to have a _'sleepless sleepover'_ at his house, and it would be their date. The plan actually didn't involve sleeping, since Blaine couldn't, but there would be plenty of time to watch movies and make out, so he couldn't stop feeling excited about it.

As he arrived at Kurt's house, Saturday afternoon, he saw the boy waiting for him in the living room, looking out the window. As he saw Kurt, his face lit up immediately. He got out of his car, holding his bag, and ran as fast as he could, as he saw Kurt opening the front door. When he arrived at the doorsteps, he was surprised by Kurt jumping up on him. He held the boy by the waist, and took him off the ground. He looked at Kurt for another second, before placing him in the ground again.

"You know that you're taller than me, so I shouldn't do that, and you dad's probably looking at us through the window, right?" he asked, teasing Kurt.

He never heard an answer, as Kurt simply closed the space between them, sealing their mouths together in one of the most desperate kisses of his life. It was wet, as they wanted to feel every bit of the other's mouth, and it contained an amount of passion that rushed through both of them. All of the things they both felt during that week being discharged in a kiss.

As Kurt broke the kiss, giving Blaine a peck on the lips, he placed his forehead in Blaine's, who smiled at him.

"And that's why I missed kissing you so much" Kurt said, as they both made their way in the Hummel's house.

"So, you mean that there will be no air parents tonight?" Blaine asked Kurt, as they were in the kitchen, making pizzas. He couldn't hide his excitement while looking at Kurt, who was simply putting the pizzas in the oven.

"Yes, that's what I meant, Blaine. My dad and Carole will be out in half an hour. They have a dinner party, and we'll be able to spend the rest of the afternoon alone." Kurt said, smirking to his boyfriend.

"Do I want to know if you had something to do with this sudden dinner party?"

"Well…" he said, closing the space between them and giving Blaine a peck on the lips.

They were comfortably cuddling on the couch, watching the first movie of the marathon Kurt had prepared, with a variety of them, from Disney to My Fair Lady. Burt and Carole walked out of the house, to go to the dinner party, giving their goodbyes to the boys and advising them. They laid there for the rest of the movie, cuddled in one another, enjoying their time together.

Kurt was almost falling sleep as Lady and the Tramp was on screen. He had his head on Blaine's shoulder, almost on top of Blaine. He knew it probably wasn't comfortable for the other boy, who had his hands around Kurt's waist, holding him in place, but they were close, and they didn't want to break their moment together. As Kurt placed a hand in Blaine's chest, to lift up and look at him, he immediately got the boy's attention.

"Hi" he said, smirking down at his boyfriend.

"Hi. I think it's time for your present" Kurt said, teasing Blaine as he got up from the couch.

"Kurt, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, just follow me and you'll see" he said, as he walked up the stair to his bedroom, reaching his hand for Blaine to take it.

As they got to the door of Kurt's bedroom, it was closed. Blaine looked at him with an intriguing look.

"Just close your eyes for a second. Only open them when I say you can" the boy said, standing behind Blaine and taking his hand to walk towards the bedroom.

"Okay, open it" he said, grinning, even though the boy couldn't see it.

As Blaine opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the different atmosphere of the place. It had a picnic cloth over the floor, tight in the middle of the bedroom, with a basket and unlit candles. There were two plush pillows right in the middle of the cloth, and a small box right next to one particular pillow.

"Kurt I… I don't know what to say" he said, turning around and looking at the boy who was behind him. "I'm speechless"

"Well, nice. That was the whole point of it" Kurt said, closing the space between them and placing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It's supposed to be our romantic dinner. I just didn't want anyone to see it, so I left the door closed. And I didn't lit the candles for obvious reasons, since we were downstairs" he said, giving Blaine an ironic smile, that made the boys heart swell with emotion. That was the Kurt he knew for nine years, right in front of him, with nothing between them.

"I really still don't know what to say about it. I mean, I said so much stuff to you yesterday, about me joining the Warblers, and how I had no friends in there, that I thought you'd flip. But then, I come here and you make us a romantic dinner" he said, and hugged Kurt, putting everything else he had to say in the hug.

"I say we enjoy it, and then you can tell me all about the Warblers" Kurt said, breaking their hug and giving Blaine a smile.

"Deal"

As they finished the last strawberry covered with chocolate, they were already in the middle of a make out section. It had started innocently, with both of them teasing the other, by sucking all of the chocolate out of the fruit, and when they realized, they were shirtless, licking the chocolate from the other's lips. Blaine was laid down, with his head in one of the pillows, as his hands were resting on the curve of Kurt's ass, and Kurt was on top of him, with his hand caressing Blaine's chest. Things were starting to heat, and when Kurt gave his first thrust, Blaine decided to stop Kurt from sliding his hands though Blaine's hips.

"Sorry, I think I was too fast in there" Kurt said, sitting down and riding his face from Blaine.

"You weren't fast, don't worry about it. There's nothing wrong Kurt, it's normal to feel this way. But I just don't want to stop right in the middle of something I'll have to think about during the rest of the week. Let's wait until I can actually sleep here, okay?" he said, and lifted Kurt's head to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I still wanna give you your present" Kurt said, reaching for the small box, placed next to the picnic basket.

"What do you mean?" Blaine started, but Kurt was already giving him the box.

"You should see your face right now. Go and open it" Kurt said, laughing at Blaine's surprised face.

As Blaine opened it, he saw a small silver bracelet, with a bird pendant on it.

"Since Warblers are birds, I thought you'd like to have something that could make you feel a part of the group in there" he said, with a hopeful look.

"I know it's not that masculine, but I liked it and it'll look good on you. Like it?"

For a split second, Blaine considered jumping in Kurt's lap and giving his a breathtaking kiss, but instead, he decided to speak up.

"How did you manage to turn from amazing best friend, with sarcastic comments about everything, and the best heart ever, to being all of that plus the most wonderful boyfriend I could ever ask for?"

"I think I had a great example of how to be wonderful while I was growing up" Kurt said, holding his neck and giving him the breathtaking kiss Blaine wanted to give before.


	9. About Our Future

**A/N:** I gotta tell you this chapter made me go 'oh Blainers' :(

I'm hoping to write a part 2 for this fic, and it'll probably be rated M, so that's why there will only be two more chapters after this one. Yeah, if you're enjoying it, don't kill me, please.

But hey, part 2 :)

Oh, btw, I'm still traveling, but I managed to get this update done. Thank god for the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Blaine never though he could be so nervous about a competition before. Sure, he was more than used to the surprises that always came along during competitions with New Directions, like last minute set lists or girls having babies during the presentations, or even Rachel's non stopping speeches about how she saves them all from disasters every time. But, being a Warbler was much more about the concentration of it, and that was the problem.

They were all focused in what they wanted, and they never panicked, unless there was a really good reason to. It wasn't the same crazy enviorment as New Directions and their craziness. In Dalton, they had a set list prepared months before, they only had to rehearse. It was the perfect place for someone like him to start freaking out and going crazy thinking about what could go wrong. He never had time to think about what could go wrong when he was in New Directions, but now he was starting to think that the bus would break in the middle of the road, and they would be stuck in there for the rest of the week. He knew it also had to do with Kurt, but he also knew that they would always support each other no matter what.

Kurt was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. He was dealing with Rachel fighting with everyone else who disagreed with her, his father, who didn't want to follow the diet prepared for him, and then there was Blaine. He was the only one who could calm him down, but he wasn't there every day to hold his hand anymore, and it was making him feel more nervous than he should. They'd be competing in opposite teams for the first time in the weekend, and, even if they didn't want to show how nervous they were about it, Kurt wasn't managing to hide it any longer. He had had his first fight with Blaine on that Tuesday, their first 'boyfriends fight', and even though he called Blaine to apologize, things were shaky between them.

As soon as New Direction arrived at Regionals, they were directed to the green room. The McKinley kids would be the first to go on stage, which was only making Kurt more nervous.

"Think about it like this: at least you'll get to see his presentation" Mercedes said, sitting right next to him, on the brown couch of the green room.

He gave her a smile and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I know Cedes, but things are so tense between us, that I really just want all of this to end. I've never been too fond of Robert before, but eight now I just hate that man so much" he confessed.

"How about we concentrate on what's important right now, and then we can talk about this. Wanna sleep at my house tonight?"

"As nice as it sounds, I can't. It's Blaine's first weekend out, and we'll spend it on his house. I guess that's why I'm so tense. I can't stop thinking about his father's reaction."

"Honey, don't let anyone get you down. You don't deserve any of this, nor does Blaine. Anyway or the other, someone will win today, and no matter who it is, you'll both be happy for the other"

"Hey, curly head, I've missed you" Santana said, as she hugged Blaine, who was with the Warblers in the audience.

"Hey Santana, I've missed you too"

"Oh my God, if you don't wanna see me, just say it. You don't have to treat me like we're in a funeral"

He looked down and returned to his seat, when she seated beside him.

"It's because of the competition, right?" she asked, placing her hand on top of his.

"Well, yeah. I'm not that good in hiding emotions, right?" he asked.

"You're terrible. But that's a good thing, you're always honest. Like me" she joked, shrugging her shoulders and making Blaine smile a little.

"Blaine, just promise me one thing"

He looked at the girl, waiting for her to continue.

"Remember when you told me you wouldn't let your father get to you, on prom night? I want you to promise me that that's what you'll do. Please Blaine, don't let the fact that you're competing against us get to you and Kurt. You two are much more important than just a freaking competition, okay? You're meant to be together, and you can't let Regionals ruin it"

He didn't answer anything, but hugged her tight.

"I promise. I wish you could act like this with everyone, Santana."

She laughed and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"But who would defend your little porcelain boyfriend in the hallways if I was always so nice?"

* * *

><p>The competition was really tight, and they all knew it would be hard for the judges to choose. Kurt was leaning against the wall outside the dressing rooms, drinking some water and trying to calm down.<p>

"Hey, are you still going to my house later?" Blaine asked, as he came out of one of the dressing rooms.

"Of course I will" Kurt answered, suddenly turning his gaze to the floor.

There was a heavy silence before he spoke once again.

"I loved the blazer" Kurt said, giggling at Blaine, who seemed to turn lighter at his boyfriend's comment.

"It's a little bit too prep school, but turns out I kinda like it"

"You were always too dapper. Of course you like it" Kurt said, leaning in and adjusting the lapel of Blaine's blazer.

"I want you to know that I'll be happy for whoever wins tonight"

When Kurt heard it, he gave in to his urge and kissed the boy in front of him, holding him by his lapel.

"I will too. Meet me in the parking lot after the results? My suitcase's ready" he said, as he broke the kiss.

"I will, and I love you. Don't ever forget that"

"I never will"

* * *

><p>Vocal Adrenaline was the winner, once more. As devastated as they looked, the Warblers made their way back to the dressing rooms. Blaine had figured that, the good thing about being a Warbler was that they were never too worried about losing. They'd always say 'we've got next year' or 'we'll still be able to perform'. It was nice being able to feel that there was something more in the world than show choir.<p>

The same never happened in New Directions. They were always devastated when they lost, and this time wasn't any different.

"I really didn't want to say it, but I think its Blaine's fault. He could've at least spied on the Warblers for us" Rachel said, with her sassy way and hand on the hips.

"Rachel, please, as a favor to all of us, shut up now. We lost to Vocal Adrenaline, not the Warblers. It's not Blaine's fault" Mercedes said, trying to defend the boy.

Kurt was sitting in one corner of the room, trying not to stand up and kill Rachel for saying it.

"I'll just leave this place, can't stand to be here. If you need me for anything, don't call me" he said, storming out of the room.

As he got to the parking lot, he saw Blaine's car, and leaned against it to wait for the boy. He was really upset, because, even if he didn't want to, he could stop thinking about all the things Rachel was talking about. He knew that Blaine couldn't spy on anyone. He knew it wasn't fair to the Warblers, since they had suffered enough in the past year with Jessie's betrayal to know how it felt like. But, he couldn't stop thinking about what it would've been like if Blaine was still with them. He felt terrible and selfish for it, but it wouldn't leave his mind.

"I'm so sorry you guys lost, Kurt. I was truly cheering for you" Blaine said, coming closer to him and giving him a hug

"Its fine, and I'm sorry you lost as well. They're really good, the Warblers"

Blaine gave a sigh and laughed, "Yeah, we are"

"Hum… so it's 'we' know"

Kurt was looking at him like he was hurt for what Blaine had said, and as the boy noticed, he furrowed his brows.

"Yes Kurt, I'm in there now. There's nothing I can do about it, but I'm a Warbler now"

"Let's just go, okay? I don't want us to fight again" Kurt said, rather frustrated.

* * *

><p>When they got to Blaine's house, they went straight to the boy's bedroom, to leave Kurt's suitcase in there, and then they got to the kitchen, where Emily was cooking a nice dinner for the boys.<p>

"Hello boys!" Emily said, walking in their direction as they got to the kitchen entrance.

"So, honey, tell me who won!" she said, giving them both quick hugs and messing with Blaine's curls.

"Actually, none of us, mom" Blaine answered.

"Oh, well…" she said, looking at them with a faded smile.

"Kurt, I have new pieces to take to New York. Wanna see it?" she continued.

They heard a few steps coming from behind, and Blaine immediately recognized the sound of those shoes.

"Hi dad" he said, turning around to look at Robert, as Emily held Kurt in her arms and kissed his cheek. It felt like she was trying to calm him down for what would probably happen.

"So, you lost, huh?" Robert asked, looking at him with critic eyes.

"We did, but we don't mind about it so much. We'll always be able to sing, no matter what"

It killed Kurt to see it. While he felt like punching Robert in the guts, Blaine was just trying to make everything normal. It was always like that for him, since they were kids. While Robert would critique Blaine over his handwriting, Blaine would write him a letter and draw little hearts all over it. It killed him to know that the boy needed his father's approval that bad.

"Let's go Blaine. We can come back for dinner once it's ready" Kurt stated, approaching to Blaine and holding him by the arm.

"Oh, hello Kurt. So, you were you the one who won?" Robert asked, looking at Kurt.

"Robert, just leave the boys alone, for Christ sake" Emily said, concentrated in the makings of dinner.

"Let's go" Kurt insisted, but Robert stopped them both.

"Blaine, I actually have something to talk to you about. Let's go to my office"

Kurt felt the tension building up inside Blaine. He stood in the middle of the kitchen while he watched his boyfriend obey to his father.

"You know, honey," Emily started, as she pushed a chair for him to seat, while she chopped onions.

"Robert has no idea of what he's doing. He thinks he'll protect Blaine by sending him to different places. He thinks that his own son's gay because of the people he knows. I'm not gonna lie in here, it includes you. I've had many fights with him about it, but he just won't understand it."

"I think he needs some education. We've always talked about this, me and Blaine. Right when he came out to you two, he told me about it, and I said he needed to have a serious conversation with his dad about this. He wants to please him so much, that he just won't be honest, it kills me, you know"

Emily sighed and seated in the chair beside him.

"I shouldn't tell you this, cause I don't wanna make you worried, but Robert will ask Blaine to go to Italy. He's manipulating Blaine, honey." Kurt didn't even know what to say when he heard it.

"You know what's gonna happen now, don't you?" she continued, caressing Kurt's back.

He thought for a second, trying not to give in to his emotions, but it was pretty hard not to.

"He's gonna give in to the pressure" Kurt said, finally giving up and crying. He knew that Blaine couldn't deal with pressure from his father, and he couldn't keep fighting for too long against him.

"I wish that there was something we could do" he said, sobbing as Emily hugged him. He knew that, even if she interfered in their decision, Blaine would still have to live with the fact that he had disappointed his father.

"We should just wait and see. Talk to him, honey, you're the only one Blaine listens to" she said, ending their hug.

* * *

><p>Blaine was inside the office, sitting in one of his father's chairs. Robert was on the other side of his desk, and if it wasn't for the family pictures all over his desk, it would have felt like a business meeting. He was starting to get more and more nervous about it when his father spoke.<p>

"Well, I know you're enjoying Dalton. Last weekend your mother told me all about the… Warblers, right?" he asked, looking directly to Blaine.

"Yes, I enjoy it very much. Although, I would prefer McKinley, more than anything"

"And it's mostly because of Kurt, right?" his father asked again.

"Not only because of him, but yes, he's a big part of it. He's my best friend, dad" he stated.

"But he's also your… boyfriend now, and you're letting yourself choose between other things over your education. We've talked about this so many times, Blaine"

As much as he didn't want to give his father a certain reason, he was right about it. Dalton was much better for his education, but it wasn't the place where he was completely happy to be in. he knew he belonged to New Directions, his heart was with them, and it didn't matter to him if they would only have one more year together. He wanted to spend that last year with them.

"Dad," he started, as nervous as he was before, and as he sighed, he continued

"You've always wanted my happiness and I know that, in spite of everything you do to keep me in a certain social level, that's not what I want. I want to study in a public school, dad. I know I'm good enough to be accepted in the places I want to go after school, so education's not a problem. I want to be happy dad, I want to be happy with Kurt, not with someone rich and powerful" he felt mind settled while saying it, but the look on Robert's face just made him feel like shit.

"I was thinking about that Italy idea again" Robert said, as if ignoring everything Blaine told him.

"What about it dad"

"I think you should go"

He was starting to get pretty frustrated about the conversation, and when he looked at his father with the best 'bitch please' face he could make, Robert continued.

"I want us to make a deal"

"What kind of deal?" he asked, looking at him slightly annoyed.

"You promise you'll go to Italy for your senior year, and stay in there until it's over, and I'll never tell you what to do anymore. I'll let you live your life just like you want to. But if you don't…"

Blaine knew what the rest meant for him. He wanted to punch Robert's face in that moment, but he also struggled with a need to please the man. He wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but he was his father, and he wanted to make him proud. He always had a dream about seeing his father point at him down the hallway and say 'that's my son', with the same smile he used to see on Burt's face, while talking about Kurt.

"Can I give you an answer tomorrow?" he asked, feeling terrible for having to consider staying in another country for a year.

All he wanted in that moment was Kurt beside him.

* * *

><p>When he got to his room, Kurt was already waiting for him, sitting on the bed. He was looking down at the carpet, and seemed to be too concentrated in his thoughts.<p>

"Am I interrupting something?" Blaine asked, in an attempt to make a joke, but it seemed like Kurt already knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

He seated right next to Kurt, and looked at the same direction.

"Your mom told me about Italy already" the boy said, turning his head to look at Blaine.

"Well, yeah. I didn't know she knew about it, but yeah. He asked me if I wanted to go, for a year, and in exchange, he'll leave me alone for the rest of my life. He thinks I'll give up on you, and _stop_ being gay if I find a nice Italian girl." He looked at Kurt with sad eyes and continued

"He still insists on the fact that you were the bad influence that turned me into gay" he said, the last part with a bitter sense of sarcasm.

"What will you do about it, then?" Kurt asked. He was being slightly cold with Blaine, but he could help it. He was angry with Robert for manipulating him like that, and angrier at Blaine, for not noticing.

Blaine wanted to answer that he wouldn't even think about it, but he would be lying if he did it. What his father was proposing to him was too tentative, and he couldn't stop thinking about how it would please him. And by pleasing Robert, he would have the rest of his life to himself.

"I really don't know Kurt. I don't want to lie to you and tell you that I won't think about it, but I just can't."

"It's like a sick thing, you know. The worst he treats you, the more you want to please him. I used to like him when I was a kid, simply because he bought me ice cream every time we went to the park, but right now, right in this moment, I just hate him, and I don't even care if he's your father." Kurt was almost screaming by the end of his sentence, rising from the bed and walking around the room.

"Please, don't yell at me. I just want the chance to be free from him. The chance of going to New York with you and for both of us to live in there after school is right in front of me, all I have to do is give my father a year in Europe. I know I won't change my mind about anything in there, Kurt. I love you, and only you" he said, holding Kurt's arms, and looking right in his eyes

"You know," Kurt hugged him tight, just like he did in their first week of high school, after his first slushie, and just like his mother's funeral. He wanted to be completely selfish and tell Blaine to stay with him and give up on everything his father wanted from him, but he couldn't, for the same reason as his mother didn't interfere. Because they both loved Blaine too much and knew him too well. They knew that he would blame himself for his father's lack of emotion.

"Maybe you should go, Blaine. I would never want to give up on you, but if we think about it on the other way, I'll just be making sure you'll stay with me for the rest of my life. Without anyone interfering" he continued, and gave a light kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"We should just take a shower, sleep and talk about it in the morning"

* * *

><p>As they lied in bed, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, caressing the boy and toying with the little bit of hair chest he had.<p>

"When we were little, I used to think about our future. I've had grocery shop lists made for us, so that when we'd move in together, we would have everything planned" Blaine said, chuckling at the memories from his childhood.

"Remember when we invented that place, where no one would bully us, and everything was about music and old movies?" Kurt asked, laughing about it.

"Of course I do" he raised and kissed Kurt full on the mouth. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was full of passion.

"We've been through so much together. I think we can handle a long distance relationship. We've even had crushes on one another without knowing it. We're best friends, Blaine. Best friends will always be together" Kurt stated, kissing Blaine's curls, as he caressed them.

"We're more than best friends. We're in love, Kurt"

"Yeah… you're right about that"

"You know, we still need that shower I mentioned" Blaine teased, standing up from the bed and reaching his hand for Kurt.

"You want me to shower with you?" Kurt asked, in total disbelief.

"Of course I do. Let's race. The last one to get inside the shower washes my hair" he said, running towards his suite.

"I hate you, Blaine Anderson" Kurt shouted, running in the same direction.

As they got naked in front of the other, they realized that there was no room for embarrassment between them. They were so deeply involved and intimate, that even an extremely intimate act, like showering together, was pleasing for them, but lacked awkwardness.

"So, wash my hair right now, you loser" Blaine said, handing Kurt the shampoo

"Hey, as your father reminded earlier, we're both losers, you loser. Now shut up and turn around."

It was in that moment, doing something so common but at the same time, so intimate and overwhelming for both of them that Kurt realized they could live with the distance. Their love would always be bigger than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Emily's hard to write for me, mainly because she's a strong character, but she doesn't show it. I like to think of her as Snape, who did everything they could for the ones they loved, even though it didn't seem like that for the others.

Well, enough with my blablabla


	10. It Is Forever

**A/N:** So, after getting lost in another city, I'm back home, with another chapter of the fic ready :)

Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter, before the epilogue, which I intend to write like a preview of the next part of this fic. I'm planning to start it next week, so expect it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Blaine woke up with the sunlight on his face. He took in the light and the sound of the birds outside. He was feeling tired, as much as someone who passed through emotional stress could feel. He then noticed a hand over his stomach. It was Kurt, curled up right next to him on the bed. Usually, they would sleep in different beds or in air mattresses, even after becoming boyfriends, but the situations of their last evening asked for them to be together in the same bed. As he brushed the sleep off his eyes, he remembered Kurt asking him if they could sleep in the same bed. _"I need to be close to you"_ was what he could mostly remember Kurt saying.

He looked at the boy at his side. He was lying down on his stomach with his arm on Blaine's stomach, while Blaine was on his back. His face was as precious as an angel, with lips slightly red, long eyes lashes and rosy cheeks.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream" _he sang as close as he could to Kurt's ear, in a very low tone, and the he nipped at the lobe.

Kurt made a small movement next to him, snoozed loudly and said "You need to stop being so happy when you wake up" snoozing again between words.

"Morning to you too, sleepy head" he continued, as he teased his boyfriend, by tracing a line that went from the top of his neck, through all of his back.

Kurt chuckled as it tickled him.

"It's unbelievable. You take a shower with a guy, and suddenly he thinks he can do whatever he wants with you. Including tickling" Kurt said, standing up from the bed, in an annoying tone, that was obviously fake.

Blaine seemed to be too distracted over something not to make a comeback. It suddenly hit Kurt that he was wearing nothing but Blaine's underwear, which made him blush. Suddenly, he seemed much more self-conscious than the day before.

"Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat" he said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Blaine stood up as well, and tugged him by the waist, as he tried to get away from Blaine's grip.

"Well, it's too hard when you're like than In front of me" Blaine said, looking at Kurt from head to the waistband of his boxers, with a lustful look.

"I love your lack of chest hair. Unlike me" he said, right into Kurt's ear.

Kurt gave in to what he wanted and placed his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I remember once, when I was secretly in love with you, that we went shopping with Mercedes, and I helped you change. I remember all I wanted to do was this" he said, smiling and placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips, feeling happy for the intimacy they had. If it wasn't with Blaine, he would never be able to tell anyone this kind of thing.

"I remember that day too, but what I wanted to do in that occasion was more like this…" and he kissed Kurt full on the mouth, his tongue meeting Kurt's in both of their mouths, while raising his hands, to hold onto the boy's hair.

Kurt broke the kiss to look directly at Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I will miss this so much if you go to Italy" he said, suddenly looking down, as Blaine immediately let go of waist and looked down as well.

"And you have officially killed it" he said, sounding angrier than he actually was.

Kurt took his hands and looked at him, waiting for him to have any kind of negative reaction towards his act, but when it didn't come, he pulled Blaine, so they could both seat on the bed.

"I know you don't want to think about it, since the pressure is over you, not me, but I feel like you need to tell what you're thinking Blaine. Don't you think it's fair to let me know what you've decided?"

"I don't want to think about it because I don't even know _what_ to think about it. I know it sounds weird, but I have really no idea, Kurt." he answered, looking at Kurt and holding tightly to his hands.

"If I tell him I accept, I'll go to Italy, live in there for a year, and then I'll get back and everything will be the same. That's in our mind, but what if it doesn't? What if I change? What if you change?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. When he told Blaine to consider going to Italy, he wasn't thinking about their present or their recent future. He was thinking far ahead, in a time no one knew what could happen. But, as he started to think about Blaine actually living in another country, far away from him, he couldn't stop being jealous. He knew that Blaine would potentially meet other great guys, and he knew that Blaine loved him, but what could stop him from falling in love with someone else?

He sighed, and decided to answer his boyfriend's question.

"I know it'll be hard, Blaine, but what I can promise you is something that I've been able to promise you since we were seven years old" he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and continued

"I promise you that I'll always be by your side when you need me. Even if you change your mind and you decide that you don't want me for your boyfriend anymore. I will always be there for you, as your best friend. You know, deep down, that we can do this, and you have to believe in that good feeling, not the bad ones. You know me, Blaine, and deep down you know that, no matter what happens, I will always love you in the end" he said, and as he finished, he gave Blaine, who was almost crying, a really tight hug.

Blaine broke the hug, kissing Kurt's temple and simply looked at him, with the same eyes he had ever looked at him, but with a different shine on them. It felt like seeing for the first time.

"Thank you for being the most amazing person I know. I really hope that we can make it, so when I come back there will be the most amazing person here waiting for me. My best friend will be in here, but also the boy… the man I love. It'll be hard for me to be away from you during a year, but it would kill me having to live without you for the rest of my life. If I go, when I come back I know I'll be able to say to you that I love you like never before. I'll always love you in the end" Blaine said, and with a sigh, he continued,

"I'm going to Italy for one year, and then I'll come back home, to you"

* * *

><p>Now, all Blaine had to do was speak to his father. After his decision earlier, everything he had to do, related to his trip, sounded much easier. The decision was the hard part, but luckily, Kurt made everything easier for him. It would be hard, he knew, but he knew he would always have Kurt, no matter what happened to both of them.<p>

"Dad, can I speak to you?" he asked, by the door of his father's office. He was feeling tense about the conversation he would have, but anxious at the same time.

His father looked at him from his chair, and simply made a gesture for him to enter and sit down. As he seated, Robert looked at him.

"So, you have your decision made?" he asked

"Yes, I do. I've considered what would be better for me, right now and after that, and I decided to accept your offer" he answered. He knew that would have to be as polite as he could, in the situation his was finding himself, so he practiced his speech long enough to leave any detail of Kurt in it.

His father looked at him with a surprised expression, and when he was about to start talking, Blaine continued.

"But I'd like you to keep your promise, dad. You're my father, and I know you're trying to push me further. I know you know you're manipulating me, but even though you're doing it, I wanna be able to give you some pride. You'll be able to tell all of your friends that your only son studied in Europe, meanwhile, you'll leave me alone to live my life for the rest of it, in the way I decide is better for me"

He kept looking at his father, waiting nervously for his reaction, when the man smirked at him.

"I'm a man of my word, Blaine, and if I told you I'll never induce you to do anything you don't want to for the rest of your life, I'm telling you the truth. But, live this year in Italy, and then we can talk about it when you come back"

Blaine knew that, in Robert's mind, he still felt like he could change drastically in Italy, but deep down, he knew that, even if he changed, there was something inside that never would. And that was his love for Kurt.

* * *

><p>It was finally summer break, and the boys were planning to have all the fun they could, before Blaine went to Italy. They were seeing each other almost every day and sleeping in each other's houses every weekend. It was just like any other summer break for them, except for the fact that it was their first as boyfriends, and also the first one when they knew they wouldn't be going back to McKinley together.<p>

Blaine didn't want to think about leaving Kurt behind, and one of the things that made him feel a little better, was to include Kurt in every preparation of his trip. He would be living in Florence, with a high school program where they had several courses directed to the areas he wanted to study, and now, the only thing left for him to see, was the apartment he would be living in.

It was Thursday night, and they were meeting on Friday, at Mercedes' house, where there would be a pool party with the whole New Directions. It was getting closer and closer to the day Blaine would have to leave, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his friends, and his boyfriend.

As Kurt did his moisturizing routine, he heard Blaine's ringtone on his phone. He took it from his vanity and answered after the first ring.

"Hey, I was just ending the moisturizing routine" he said, as he answered it.

"Sorry, I miscalculated. Thought it would be already over by now" Blaine said, smiling on the other side of the phone.

"So, what's up?" Kurt asked, distracted with the products above his vanity.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you. I kinda felt the need to hear your voice"

Kurt felt his heart swell with several different emotions.

"And I was thinking about us" he said.

"Maybe our minds really are connected" Blaine joked, turning on his TV, as he continued, "there's actually something I wanted to ask you, before I see you tomorrow"

Kurt got out of his chair and lay down on the bed. Turning on the TV, just like Blaine, he continued "okay, ask me then" he said, trying to sound a bit calmer than he truly was.

"Well, you knew that the photos of the apartment would be getting to my email tonight, right?" he asked, in excitement.

"Yes Blaine, I knew it and you're just making me curious now"

"Well, I got to see them and I wanted to show you. It's really incredible, with a huge bedroom, and a living room to kill for" he said.

"Oh, sure, kill your boyfriend's good mood by telling him everything about your great new apartment, when he has to live with his step brother's smelly socks" Kurt said, as sarcastic as ever.

"Shut up and listen to the rest of it" Blaine said, and as he heard a "fine" from Kurt, he continued.

"What I wanted to ask you was… if you wanted to come here after Mercedes' party, so you can look at the pictures with me, you know… since you're decorating it" he finally said, grinning just from imagining the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt's smile started widening as he listened to his boyfriend speaking.

"Are you serious?"

"About what part?" Blaine asked, smiling to himself.

"Well, everything, of course. But mostly, the last part"

"Oh yeah, it's true, all of it. Come to my house tomorrow and then I'll show you every photograph" he said.

"Of course I will. Oh my god, Blaine, I can't believe you're letting me decorate your apartment, baby! I already have so many ideas. I'll bring every single magazine I have in my house so you can give a look at the décor on them, and pick one that you prefer. We can even match it with your eyes. No wait that's tacky, but your eyes have a great color"

"Wow! I'm so glad I woke the decoration monster" Blaine said, laughing.

"Alright then, I hope you live in shitty apartments for the rest of your life, Blaine Anderson"

"But you can't do that, cause it would mean that you'd be living in shitty apartments as well" Blaine said, only realizing the meaning behind what he had said after actually saying it.

There was a silence on the other side of the phone, and he was hoping that Kurt wouldn't start to freak out about what he had just said, but after a moment of mutual silence, Kurt finally spoke.

"We wouldn't want that, right?"

"No, we wouldn't"

"I'll sleep now, so I can wake up fresh and ready to decorate"

"Okay now, bye, and don't forget that I love you"

"I'll never forget it. I love you too, Blaine"

* * *

><p>Mercedes' party had everything to be perfect, until it started raining. The girls who were standing in the sun started to run inside the house, while the boys, who were by the pool, started to get out and run after the girls. As they got inside, Mercedes took a bunch of towels and gave them to get dry and get changed. After that, they all stood in her living room, watching the rain from the windows, and singing together, as Puck, Sam and Blaine played guitar.<p>

As Kurt observed his friends, he could see some details about them, such as the ones who were smiling to the song, the ones who were concentrated and thoughtful, and the ones who were so obviously together. Rachel was placed between Finn's legs, while his arms were around her waist. Mercedes couldn't keep her eyes out of Sam, and every time their eyes met, they would both smile and look at another direction. Brittany and Santana had their pinkies intertwined, as Santana's head rested on the blonde's shoulder. Mike and Tina, as always, were kissing and looking at each other like they were alone in the room. Quinn couldn't take her eyes away from Puck, who would often look at her and give a smile.

As for Blaine, he couldn't stop looking at Kurt, and as he kept his gaze in his boyfriend, the more he felt like they were the only ones in the world. In love, and together forever.

Being a rich boy wasn't as easy as it seemed to be. In spite of having many advantages, he had the pressure to fit in the society their parents lived in. He was going to live in another country in order of that. But, with his friends, he could feel normal, like his money was the least important thing about him. He was treated like everyone else, and being like everyone else, with his friends, was what made him happy.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kurt, I need to sleep now. I didn't know it would take so long for you to choose a pillow case color for my bed" Blaine said, from the bed, while Kurt was placed in the study table, with the laptop on, choosing a palate of colors.<p>

He turned around and showed a picture of a men's bedroom to Blaine, completely ignoring the other boy's complaints.

"Do you prefer this shade of brown, from this bed?" he asked, looking at Blaine.

"What I prefer right now is this bed, and me sleeping on it. Right now"

Kurt kept looking at him, and decided to make some questions that were disturbing him in the past few weeks.

He left the chair he was seated and lied down next to Blaine, on his bed. As the other boy looked at him, he held his cheek with his palm, and sighed.

"Blaine?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you asked me two _somethings_ already. Go ahead and make a third question" Blaine answered, closing his eyes to the feel of Kurt's hand on his face.

"Do you think I would be able to stay with you? You know, not right now, but on winter break or something… I don't know, but I wanna be able to be with you for your birthday and stuff like that. I want us to be together in the special occasions that we never spent apart since we've known each other. It's quite important to me"

Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt, but instead of answering him, he kissed the boy, passionately on the mouth, and then kissing his forehead.

"Why do you think my mother made my father spend so much money on this? And why do you that one of the first rules she declared on him, was that he couldn't control my guests?"

"So, is that a yes?"

Blaine chuckled lightly and pinched Kurt's nose.

"Of course it's a yes. I already have so much planned for us in there. And why do you think my bed is king size, and the only thing I wanted to buy alone?"

Kurt suddenly felt his cheeks heat, and gave Blaine a shy smile.

"Okay, now we can sleep"

"Oh, finally!"

* * *

><p>The airport was crowded, as many people seemed to return home from their summer trips. Even though he could see a lot of happy faces around him, Blaine wasn't feeling happy at all. He felt like he was saying goodbye to a part of his life, saying goodbye to people that stood behind him in the times he mostly needed. He felt like saying goodbye to his best friend, the love of his life. He felt brokenhearted.<p>

"Don't be like that, Blaine. Think about what's waiting for you next year, honey" her mother said, holding his hand and smiling at him.

He looked at her and gave her a shy smile.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

She raised his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Of course honey"

"What would you have done if I've asked you to interfere in this?"

Emily seemed to consider for a moment, but then she motioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs next to them.

"I would have done anything for you, honey, if I knew that, in the end, you wouldn't blame yourself for what I had done. I would've interfered in any moment, if I knew that it wouldn't kill you later" she said, kissing his forehead.

"It kills me to see you go, but I promise you that, while you're in Florence, I'll do my best to make sure you'll be happy for the rest of your life. I know that you're strong, and you can do it, honey." She continued and, as she looked at the movement around, she saw a boy wearing black skinny jeans with a purple button down shirt and a black coat. She smiled at the sight.

"I'll leave you alone to talk to him now" she said, standing up and going in the direction Robert went to buy them some coffee.

"You thought I wouldn't come?" the boy asked, now standing in front of Blaine, biting his lower lip, in a pure demonstration of anxiety.

Blaine stood up and took the boy's hands, smiling.

"I knew you'd come, Kurt" he said, as he placed his hands in the boy's hips, approximating from him, and kissing him on the mouth, in front of the whole airport, not even caring about the glances they were receiving, or even if his dad could see it.

If it was any other circumstance, he would've heard a _'Blaine, stop with the PDA'_ from Kurt. But in that moment, a kiss from Blaine was all Kurt could ask for.

"So, have you checked in already?" Kurt asked, cupping Blaine's cheeks with the palm of his hands.

"Yeah, but I still have some time for coffee" he answered

"You always have time for coffee, don't you" Kurt joked, as Blaine seemed to search for something inside his pocket.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked, when he saw that he was looking for something that was inside his jacket pocket.

As Blaine took out a robin egg blue box from inside his pocket, Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine Anderson, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, stunned by Blaine's action.

Blaine smiled and opened the box. Inside, there was a silver ring, much more beautiful and delicate than Kurt would've expected, if he had ever expected it.

"When you gave me the bracelet, I wanted to give you something too, but I didn't know exactly what. So, when I was at New York last week, for the closing of my mother's exposition, I saw it at Tiffany's and fell in love with it. Look, it has something engraved inside" he said, giving the box to Kurt, so he could take the ring and look at it.

When Kurt saw what was engraved inside, a single tear fell from his eyes.

It said _Since we were seven and forever _with a B next to it.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Kurt said, grinning at his boyfriend.

"I thought it could be a symbol for us. Like a promise ring. That's why it has my first letter inside. Every time we get sad or lonely, or even when we want to give up on everything, we can look at it and remember we have each other."

"But… you don't have one" Kurt said, looking rather confused, wiping his tears away with the sleeves of his coat.

Blaine took another silver ring from his jeans pocket. It was exactly the same as Kurt's, except for the K engraved inside, instead of a B.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you could put it on me"

He gave the ring to Kurt, who placed it on his ring finger, grinning while he did it, never leaving his eyes from Blaine's.

As Blaine did the same to him, he kissed his hand.

"One day, it'll be in the other hand" Blaine said, pulling the boy closer to him and hugging him tight.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you" was the last thing he heard Kurt say in that day.

* * *

><p>As the houses and buildings of Ohio turned smaller from the plane, Blaine could only think about Kurt. He lifted his hand, and kissed his knuckles, right in the place where his ring was.<p>

"_I will love you till the end, Kurt"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know that some of you wanted Blaine to stay, but I just couldn't keep it from following the track originally had planned. So for the ones who got sad over the result, but I promise you that the next one will have great and cotton candy fluff Klaine all over :)

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** the smallest thing I have ever written, but it's just an epilogue, so I can finally begin the next part of this series. There are a bunch of hints all over this chapter, so you can have a glimpse of what will have in the next part.

Thank you so much to everyone who read this fic, which I wrote with the most dedication I could. I love that I'm not the only one who loves it, because it makes me feel like I can shared my feelings towards these boys with all of you. So, thank you so much for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"I can't even believe that we'll have our first test by the end of the week. Our classes started one month ago, for God's sake" Kurt complained to his boyfriend, who was chuckling at him from the computer screen.

Being able to talk to each other on Skype wasn't easy, given the time zone. Blaine was six hours ahead of Kurt, which made their lives a lot harder. The first month was being difficult for them to adjust, especially Blaine. Being in a different country wasn't as easy and inspiring as it seemed to be in the movies. It was hard, and he had to learn several different things that never came to his mind before, like washing his own clothes and cleaning the house all by himself.

After one month living in Florence, Blaine learned all about how to walk around the city, the good places to buy food and where he could go to get some peaceful moments, since his apartment was in a crowded avenue. It was nice, but he still preferred to stay with Kurt, in their small Lima, Ohio.

"At least you fully understand what people are saying to you. People in here gesticulate so much I get scared of them punching me accidentally"

"It's not their fault you're so small" Kurt said, laughing at Blaine's shocked expression.

They missed each other really bad, but being able to joke around was nice for them. It made both of them feel a little bit more comfortable with the whole situation.

"Hey, I gotta go now. It's almost time to school already" Kurt said, his bright smiled fading away.

They hated saying bye every morning. It was hurtful for Kurt to think about going to school without his boyfriend by his side. It was hurtful for him having to say bye to the person who had always been in there with him, but who was now across the ocean.

"Okay, babe. I gotta go make dinner, otherwise I just won't have anything to eat, beside a salad fruit I bought this morning"

"Make sure you're healthy, Blaine. I really don't want my boyfriend to turn into skin and bones before I get to see him again"

Blaine smirked at the web cam.

"I'll make sure he stays in the very same shape you love"

Kurt grinned and shook his head.

"I love you, Blaine"

"I love you too, Kurt. We'll see at Christmas"

"oh yes, we will"


End file.
